Angel's Flight
by LavenderSakura
Summary: five years have passed since Hitomi left Gaea and now she has a child who is deprived of a father ... is it time to go back? (I wasn't satisfied with the ending of The Vision of Escaflowne so here!)
1. White Vision

Angel's Flight

Chapter 1- White Vision

Hello!! I'm back!! Yes.... Me... I decided that all the Inu-Yasha fanfics were kinda driving me insane... I'm still working on them!! So no-worries everyone!!! It's just that I had an idea for an Escaflowne fanfic because for some reason the way the series ended was just not satisfying enough for me. So here I am with another fanfic up... - I hope you will enjoy it and I'll do my best to respond to your replies and ideas so yeah... - For Eternal Embrace there _are_ going to be some really sweet fluff....how do I know?? Well... I am half-way through writing it. - So that'll be sweet... - I'm also trying to get up a sequel to Scarlet Feathers but I'm totally washed out of ideas I have a storyline but I don't know exactly how to start it out... so you people might have to wait a little... gomen ne!! And so I better start the story now... enjoy!!

Tsubasa-Chan

Chapter 1 –

Hitomi grimaced slightly as she reached out her hand toward a little child's outstretched hand. She winced as pain coursed through her body; she turned and looked at her shoulder to find it bleeding uncontrollably. She took the child's hand in her own as she pulled the child into a tight embrace and silently prayed for a miracle as a shadow loomed over them. A bright pale azure light enveloped the child and herself ...

BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!-------

"Ugh..." Hitomi reached out and slammed her hand at the clock and it instantly stopped. She groaned as she dug her head deeper into her pillow, hoping to drift back to sleep. She hoped too soon...

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hitomi's eyes snapped open as she felt a little bundle land on top of her with a little 'oof'. She winced somewhat before turning and looking at the black haired child before her. She stroked the little girl's hair and smiled.

"Ka-Chan!!!" the little girl smiled broadly at her mother.

"Hikari..." Hitomi smiled at her daughter and she looked deeply into her deep black eyes and she saw her child's father within them, somehow... she had had Van's child without ever making 'contact'... she wasn't exactly sure how but it was definitely Van's child. Besides looking like her father with the dark eyes and hair... the child... Hikari... had wings... tsubasa. Hitomi sighed, she was barely at her second year of college, and she was already a mother of a five year old, but she loved her daughter with all her heart and she was sure the father did too... if he knew about it... they had kept contact for a year or so but after that the chats or sightings got less and less... Hitomi often wondered what her love was doing whether he had a child and a new love... it often made her worry but if he was happy.... So was she.

"Ka-Chan??" the girl asked breaking Hitomi out of her thoughts. Hitomi turned to look at her daughter whose dark eyes seemed to glitter in the early morning's sunlight.

"Where's Do-San???" ((Father (pronounce it Doh-San)) Hikari asked, she constantly had questions about her father and her face lit up when she heard all the wonderful thing about him, many she had heard time and time again, but Hitomi never hesitated to tell her child. Hitomi turned her gaze out the window and into the morning sky.

"He's far away Hikari... very far away..." she sighed.

"Do I look like him??" Hikari asked and at that question Hitomi smiled.

"Yes... you look exactly like him." Hitomi closed her eyes and pictured her loved one, and all of her features.

"You have his dark hair and eyes, you have his charm, and his gentleness... you have that bright smile that lights up your face..." Hitomi smiled and opened her eyes and looked at the child that was a constant reminder of what she had left behind. It was like a small but consistent ripple in a pond it sometimes brought Hitomi to tears, however her daughter also gave her the strength to carry on. It was her curse and yet...her blessing.

Did Do-San have wings too??" Hikari asked. Hitomi looked at her child and smiled as she ruffled the little girl's black hair.

"Yes, he had wings...he had great big, shiroi tsubasa. Just like you Hikari." Hikari's eyes lit up and they seemed to sparkle in the morning's light. She loved to hear stories about her father.

"Will I ever get to see him??" Hikari asked her mother. Hitomi glanced at her daughter sadly before she turned her gaze to the window where the sunlight seemed to dance on the morning dew that still clung to the flowers that grew on her windowsill. She looked into the blue sky and she knew somewhere Gaea hung in the heavens.

"I don't think so... but if you wish hard enough you might have a chance, wish hard enough and your wishes will come true." Hitomi looked at her only daughter...her only child who for a moment lost all hope but it was regained and the child smiled broadly.

"I can do that!! Will you wish with me too??" Hikari tugged gently on her mother's sleeve. Hitomi smiled and nodded.

"Enough talk for now, remember it's our day out today!!" Hitomi lifted her child into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Oka-san!!! I'm going out with Hikari! Ja!" Hitomi waved to her mother before taking Hikari's hand in her own and rushing out the door.

Hitomi and Hikari strolled down the busy streets; Hikari dressed in a pale blue dress, her hair flowed behind her with out a white ribbon to keep it from getting disorganized and in tangles. Hitomi's hair on the other hand was still short and she wore a white tank top with a navy skirt. She looked into the calm summer sky and she gave her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze.

Before Hitomi knew it the sun had disappeared behind the tall buildings and the lights on the streets flickered before lighting up the streets. Hitomi and Hikari made their way home and a cold rush of wind blew past them sending Hikari's ribbon sailing into the air.

"My ribbon!!!" Hikari yelled and chased after it.

"Hikari!! No!!" Hitomi screamed after her child before tearing after her.

The white ribbon sailed into the air and the wind died down enough for it to gracefully flutter to the ground. Hikari sighed a sigh of relief before bending down to pick it up. Until a shadow loomed over the tiny child, Hikari looked up from where she was standing only to see an overly sized person standing over her. The man was at least 1000 times bigger than her and his eyes held an odd red glow within them. Hikari shuddered and she slowly backed away only to bump into a solid wall. The man sensed fear in the child black orbs and he smiled manically.  
  
"What is a little chump like you-" the man started before being abruptly cut off.

"Hikari!!!" Hitomi ran toward her child and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that again...you hear me? I was so worried." Hikari nodded solemnly as she sniffled slightly and returned the hug.

"Aww... ain't that cute?? Mother and child...together... well sweet fluffy cuteness time is over" The man walked up to Hitomi who had stood and put her daughter behind her. She tried to stand tall and strong, after all that's what Van would do, but her eyes told a different story. Those green orbs radiated fear and the man could tell. He smiled before making her way toward Hitomi. Hitomi stepped back on reaction and the man grabbed her wrist and flung her to the wall, Hikari screamed and ran toward her mother but was picked up ruthlessly by two other people and Hikari helplessly watched her mother get thrown around like a rag. Hitomi's breathing became shallow as she struggled to get on her feet; she looked up at the man, defiance burned brightly in her bright green eyes.

"Hmm... this one's a strong one... lots of fun those are." The man laughed as he watched Hitomi struggle to gain balance only to be pinned to the wall by brute force.

"Let me go..." Hitomi croaked her voice barely above a whisper; as she began to thrash about violently but to no avail, she looked into the man's deep brown eyes her own green ones ablaze with fury and hatred. Her throat was dry and she had no energy for this, when was the last time she had to do this?? Five? Six years ago?? She did the only thing that came to her mind at that moment...scream...and scream loud.

An ear-piercing scream filled the whole alley and Hitomi felt a rough hand cover her mouth. Perfect... she bit through the flesh that was covering her mouth and as she assumed the man uttered an oath before releasing her. She dropped to the hard ground, she lay there for a second hoping to gain a moments rest... no such luck. She was grabbed by the wrist and thrown to a corner. She shut her eyes tightly and she could hear her daughter's muffled screaming. She could feel a deep burning pain in her shoulder but she ignored it... they better not be doing anything to her daughter or they were going to get a piece of her mind!! She opened her eyes weakly and she could see scarlet covering the floor... funny... when did they paint the floor red? Now was no time to worry about that as she struggled to her feet and she glared at the man that had thrown her like some toy that was unwanted.

"Don't...touch... my daughter..." She whispered weakly, where the hell was the hell?? Hadn't she screamed for help?? Where were the sirens of those police people?? Isn't their job to help helpless people? Where were they when they were needed?? _'Screw the police.'_ She thought as she glared at all the men that had her surrounded... great... five big dudes... and one her... great.

"Strong wench aren't you? Could've taken a liking to her if she had been obedient..." Hitomi smirked slightly but it looked more like a wince of pain.

"Sorry... I'm taken..." She held onto the wall to make sure she wouldn't lose her balance. Her breathing came difficult now... how much longer? She closed her eyes and tried to catch a breath... when was she so out of breath? She felt herself being lifted from the ground again and she felt so totally helpless... weren't these people tired yet?? She had aches all over her body and she could hear her daughter crying uncontrollably as she felt herself collide with a solid object and she hit it... hard. She groaned slightly she felt all her remaining energy get totally drained from her. Hikari looked at he mother terrified. She bit the man's hand...something she learned from her mother and she was dropped.

"KA-SAN!!!!" Hikari ran towards her mother, her hand outstretched.

Hitomi opened her eyes weakly at the sound of her child's screaming...she looked toward her daughter and she realized this was all in her dream that she had this morning. She looked over to her shoulder it was bleed non stop just like in her dream. She took her child's hand in her own and she pulled her into a hug, and just as in the dream she and Hikari were enveloped in a pale blue light...

Okay!! Cool!! That's the first chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! This was a rather long chapter... he he... I think I'll keep all my chapters long... I like stories when chapters are long but if I don't have long chapters and I want that from others I'd be a hypocrite now wouldn't I? So I'll try to keep then long... I said I'll _try_ so yeah.... Anyways please review!!! See you next time!!

Lavendersakura

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The Vision of Escaflowne... however.... I wish I did... Van at least... but I do own Hikari... so there!!


	2. Crimson Snow

Angel's Flight

Chapter 2- Crimson Snow

Hello!! It's Tsubasa here!! Reporting for duty!! Chapter 2 is here!! Sorry that it took this long!! . dodges oncoming flying objects ((like knives, forks, etc...)) wait!! Stop!! . if you do this there wont be a fanfic!! Sumimasen!! That it took so long...but um... I have other things to do!! Like I have school registration tomorrow!! And I'm kind of nervous... he he... and I'm getting a writers block for Eternal Embrace... I mean I have it but I can't put it into words!! I mean I usually get my stories visually... yeah... I see the story like a slide show...movie ... sort of thing... and you know how pictures mean 1000 words well... 1000 words is a whole lot!! . well anyways here's the chapter... but first I have a couple of replies!! -

Inda: Thanks!! You were my first reviewer!! - Well I'm continuing so... please enjoy!!!

Random: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! It means a lot to me that my reviewers like the story... the reason I write is for you people!! Van is in this chapter so no worries!! But fluff comes later... -

Jade: Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter it's basically the meeting between the two. Fluff comes later on. -

Cilou: Thank you for reading!! I'm so happy that you people enjoyed it!! It makes me so happy!! -

Aja: Well... It doesn't really say what Van did the last five years in this chapter so here... he was basically getting his Kingdom up and running again... a he'd visit the grave of his mother, where Escaflowne is and where Hitomi departed ((practically the same spot)) and he'd sit under a tree and think... yeah... think... Merle would occasionally accompany him and yeah... more detail in the later chapters.

ChibiHitomi: It great that you enjoyed my story so far! That's what I'm aiming for!! So for chapter 1 my goal has been accomplished! - Well for Hitomi and Van's daughter I wanted her to look like her father as much as possible but I wanted to make sure that she had a bit of Hitomi in her. Hikari's appearance greatly influences the next couple of chapters... so I don't want to spoil anything yet... unless I'm totally sure I'm going to have the chapter go that way. If you want a little summary of chapter 3 you can leave your e-mail and I'll try to give you a little excerpt or so.

GaeaGoddess: Thank you for reviewing!! It means so much to me that you people like it!! -

((random stuff)) I hated the way the series ended!!! GRR!!! I'm just mad I had to vent my anger here... hahaha! I mean Hitomi should have stayed in Gaea!! But I have to admit that last scene where Van was sitting on the rocks ... that was the cutest smile ever!! KAWAII!!! And I also thought the movie might have something to do with Hitomi returning to Gaea but it ended up being a whole new plot T-T... They made Van a little barbaric in the movie... I see Van as the more gentle type... and a skirt thingie?? That was going way too far!! And yet again, when the movie ended there was no real close intimacy not even a hug! And Hitomi left...AGAIN!!! Why can't the movie people get a hint that we want Hitomi in Gaea!! phew I'm okay... well now that I got that over with... let us continue with the story...

Hitomi felt herself being lifted from the ground and a warm sensation overflowed in her... a feeling that she hadn't felt for ages. She was returning... returning to Gaea... her true home. She closed her eyes and she imagined Gaea as she had left it...serene... magnificent... she hoped all would be the same. Even though it had been five years since Hitomi left Gaea. She imagined Van, his raven hair as deep as the night sky and she imagined his smile... his breath-taking smile.

'_Van...'_

Van looked up from where he was sitting under his tree. He put his hand over his heart... what was this burning sensation he was feeling in his chest... it didn't hurt it was warm and over-flowing with emotion. He fingered the pendant that Hitomi had given to him. The pendant was warm... was this the feeling? He looked down and saw it glowing brightly... radiating warmth on the cold winter day. He looked at it when he heard it...

'_Van...'_

Van's eyes widened... _'Hitomi?'_

Hitomi felt ground beneath her... and the sapphire light dissipated around her and the warmth escaped with it. Hitomi collapsed onto the cold floor... breathing heavily, Hikari safely under her arms. She stroked her hair gently, she was shivering.

"Ka-san?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"Yes? Hikari?" Hitomi asked her voice barely a whisper; she felt her life slipping away...slowly but surely. She lifted her head slightly and looked across the land... pure white... yuki... snow. She looked as her blood gradually tainted the snow ... scarlet. She closed her eyes...

'_Is this it? This is how it's going to end?'_

She struggled to get to her feet not noticing the blood that spilling from her wounds and onto the snow. She staggered a few step before collapsing onto the snow again, blood gently trickling from her mouth.

"KA-SAN!!" Hikari raced toward her mother tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

'_I mustn't give up now... I need to see Van... Van...'_

Van turned, what was he hearing there was no one but yet... this voice? Hitomi's? Impossible... they hadn't talked for ages... why now? He clutched at the pendant around his neck that was still glowing fiercely.

"Van-sama!!!" A familiar voice called, and he turned to face Merle. She was running toward him... something had happened, it was written all over her face.

"Merle? What are you-"Van started but was interrupted rather abruptly.

"Van-sama!! I just- I just... a pillar!! A pillar of blue light coming from the Mystic Moon!!!" Merle cried out, hardly holding in her excitement. She was jumping up and down and her words came out a bit slurred and she grasped onto Van's neck meowing happily. Van stood there for a second as he tried to process all the information that washed over him, Merle let go of his neck and stared at him, puzzle and suddenly Van's eyes widened and he grabbed Merle and raced toward the castle.

"Where?!" He asked urgently.

'_Hitomi... it's really you...' _

"Toward the forest of the dragons!! Hurry!!" Merle shouted.

"Stay here Merle!! I'll be back!!" Van shouted as he released Merle's hand and from his back erupted wings...pure white wings. He took off into the sky. Feathers began to spill forth and they fell to the sky like snow. Merle looked into the snow and she smiled...

'_Be safe...Van-sama...'_

Van touched the ground and he looked around desperately... but all he saw was white... how was he supposed to find her? Then an idea struck him... the pendant!! He unclasped the pendent from his neck and held it before him. He closed his eyes and imagined Hitomi... Always smiling, lending a helping hand... flashing that beautiful smile at him... the pendant glowed... and it pointed...

Hitomi felt like she was walking for hours... her blood was constantly dripping on the floor leaving scarlet stains on the snow... Hikari was by her side trying to support her mother, throwing her nervous glances. Why was mother doing this? She's in no condition to walk... but when she looked into her mothers eyes they burned with determination. Afraid to ruin the silence she kept her questions to herself. She looked at her mother... all the blood that had escaped... her face was turning deathly pale and her breathing came shallow and quick.

Hikari turned her view to the trees ahead of her and she saw a silhouette approach... was it a monster... it seemed as if it had wings... and she heard her mother gasp.

"Van... you're here... Van..." And she sighed in relief and she gave away and crumpled to the ground, dragging Hikari with her.

**There!! **Chapter 2 is now officially over!! - he he he... cliffy-hanger!! Well ... I hoped you enjoyed it!! And please review!!! Onigai!! Well school's starting so I might be delayed in posting Chapter 3... don't blame me!! Blame school!! - Well I'll try to post it up soon!! I already had a couple of ideas. - smile he he he... And I have an Alice 19th songfic coming out soon so please watch out for that! That would be my first songfic. I'm so excited!! - Well... for now... Sayonara!! Review please!!

Lavendersakura ((Tsubasa))

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne... if I did... it would have never ended like it did!!! Grr... I'm still mad...

**Van: Geez... Miss Story-writer here has some major issues...**

**Hitomi: Van!! That's no way to act!!**

**Tsubasa: That's right!! Listen to you girlfriend/future wife!! sob But I like Van too...**

**Hitomi: gasps and grips Van tightly He's mine!!!**

**Van: Hi-tomi... air... can't... breathe... **


	3. Trust in Me

Angel's Flight

Chapter 3- Trust in me

I love you people!! This is all inspiration!!! Thank you for reviewing!! ARIGATO!!!! It meant so much to me when you people reviewed!! My day was going downhill... and you people made it all better!! I LOVE YOU!!! - Thank you so much!! You are my inspiration and help me get the ideas rolling... - so you can say you helped with the writing!! - and now I have replies!! -

Inda: Wow you're fast...lol. First reviewer again! I hope God doesn't strike me down... I still have school...lol

Random: Thank you for reviewing... I think if I didn't get any replies I would've put chapter 2 much later... remember... inspiration comes from reviewers like you... arigato!! I'm so glad you like Hikari!! She's going to play a big role in this chapter... - Sugar rocks....

Immature-Dreamer: I'm glad you like my fic... blush Gomen for the cliffy but that's what makes a story suspenseful and interesting...right?? Please correct me if I'm wrong. Yes... I disliked the ending... grr... I was going to write to them and express my anger... and when I had it al written... I realized I needed the address... . lol

ChibiHitomi: I'm SOOOOOO happy you like it!! sniff brings tears to my eyes... - Yeah... I felt sad doing that to Hitomi but... it makes Van bring out his really cute side, and it brings out the fluff! - No worries Hitomi will recover... I'm not going to have her die on Van..._yet_... hehe... (Umm ... that means nothing... lol) I hope you liked the little sneak peek.... **(To everyone: if you want a sneak peek too... please leave your email.... -)**

Lady Blade WarAngel: Glad you enjoyed it!! - Here's Chapter 3!! -

GaeaGoddess: squeals happily I'm so happy you enjoyed it!! AHH!! =] I'm too happy...

((Random Stuff)) I watched Escaflowne again... and I cried ... but the last scene ...that scene is so beautiful... Hitomi you lucky gal!! sniff But I think I would've been happier if... she stayed... Escaflowne is such a wonderful series. I really hope they have another movie... a movie that has Hitomi return to Gaea... - I can hope... It also made me wonder why the manga version of Escaflowne so different for the anime... sigh Van doesn't look as charming in the manga... and Hitomi has glasses... and long hair... drops to knees WHY!?!?! WHY!??! Van is so cool!! . sigh hugs Van plushie

**Tsubasa: I love you Van!! Now spread those beautiful wings!!**

**Van: ...**

**Tsubasa: ... sweatdrop well let the chapter begin!! **

Van's eyes widened as he saw his loved one fall to the ground, her life blood spilling forth. This couldn't be Hitomi... yet who else could it be, wandering the forest now? He rushed forth and gathered Hitomi in his arms... why was she so cold? Her face was drained of color and she held cuts and bruises all over her body. He wrapped his wings around her in hopes to warm her and almost instantly those pure white wings were stained crimson. He looked down at the little girl that clung to her mother tightly.

"Ka-san!" she whispered...as tears spilled over her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably. Van looked at the child... _'Hitomi's child?'_ He shook his head... _'Can't be...'_ he had better things to worry about... like his loved one unconscious in his arms... and losing blood. He looked at the girl... this was going to complicate thing up. He planned on flying back to the palace... how was he supposed to do it with his loved one wounded and a child that clung on so tightly he was sure it would cut off Hitomi's circulation? He adjusted Hitomi in one hand careful not to move her too much and with the other he pried off the child and held her in the other hand.

"Hold on tight kid." Van said before he spread his now scarlet wings and lifted the two girls into the sky. Hikari looked in awe... wings... she thought... she couldn't process any information... one minute she was running toward her mother and the next they were in this whole new place being kidnapped by a guy with wings!! She shook her head and glared at the man, even if he did have pretty mesmerizing wings she wasn't going to forgive him for calling her a kid. Van shifted his gaze to the side and looked at the young girl she was glaring at him... why?? He looked at Hitomi who hung limply in his arms. _'That little girl is glaring at me Hitomi... reminds me of your spunk.'_ He smiled at her before giving his wings a powerful flap and sailed off toward the castle...

Hitomi was covered with thousands of bandages and wraps before she was gently placed in bed and everyone was told to wait outside her room as the healers examined exactly what was wrong. Merle had gone crazy at the sight of her old friend and was running around the waiting room on all fours shrieking...like a cat... literally. The little girl that had accompanied Hitomi was busy kicked the lights out of the guard who wouldn't let her in. She was kicking and screaming her lungs out...not to mention crying like there was no tomorrow. Van sat in the corner with his face buried in his hands. There was too much noise... he couldn't think properly. How... was Hitomi here again? And what happened, he had decided to ask the little girl when he heard her scream so loud even Merle looked up from her crazy ramblings.

"LET ME SEE MY MOMMMYYYYY!!!" She cried so loud that the guard turned away and clenched his eyes in pain, but Hikari wasn't done yet.

"WHODOYOUTHINKYOUARE?!?!LOCKINGMYMOMMYINTHERE!!SHENEVEREDDIDANYTHINGTOYOU!!LEMME-IN!!!YOUBUTT!!!" She said so fast that the guard only responded with a puzzled look. Van looked at the child ... _'mother?'_ The door creaked open and Van looked up thinking it was a healer but in reality it was...

'Hitomi?!! What are you-..." he began to asked.

Hitomi looked at Van for a second before she kneeled down, wincing and hugged the little girl and stroking her hair. Letting the girl sob into her white nightgown.

"Shh... Hikari... its okay... mommy's right here..." she smiled "You shout so loud Hikari... mommy could hear you from inside... don't cry... mommy's right here..."

"B-but... Mr. Big man ... d-didn't let me in and you w-were bleeding... t-the other... b-big man was mean and- and..." she sniffled slightly before hiccupping.

Hitomi smiled and placed a gentle finger on her daughter's lips. "Shh... it's okay..."

Van looked at Hitomi in wonder; the little girl calmed down and was sniffling gently into her shoulder. He was confused ... _'mother? Hitomi?'_ So she was married?? He dropped his head sadly and walked out of room toward 'his thinking' tree. Hitomi looked as he exited the room. She shakily stood up and grasped Hikari's hand. Hikari looked up puzzled as she followed her mother out the door. Merle looked after them.

"Hitomi!! You're not healed!! Where are you going??" Merle cried after Hitomi only to have Hitomi turn her head and give her a smile. Merle smiled and whispered. "So stubborn..."

Hitomi found Van outside sitting under a tree the place where she departed to return to earth. She walked toward him and she smiled sweetly when he turned to look at her.

"Hitomi... you shouldn't be out here..." He whispered.

Hitomi shrugged and sat next to Van and watched as Hikari jumped in the snow joyfully. Van caught Hitomi gaze lovingly at her daughter and he decided to break the silence.

"What a beautiful daughter you have Hitomi...." He said staring down at his hands, Hitomi looked at him... _'What is he trying to say?'_

"Yes... _our_ daughter is indeed beautiful." Van snapped his head up and looked at Hitomi.

"Where's the father?" Van asked ignoring the last comment.

"Sitting next to me." Hitomi smiled but deep inside she was frustrated.

"Impossible!!" Van shouted in exasperation as he stood up and looked down at Hitomi. "Don't lie to me Hitomi!! It's okay if you have someone else in your life!!"

Hitomi looked at him before turning her gaze over the snow. "Would I ever lie to you Van??" she said her voice as calm as ever, she paused before continuing. "Open your eyes!! She is your daughter as much as she is mine!!! Look how much she resembles you!! Those reddish dark eyes!! The raven hair!! Look!!" She shouted before coughing lightly, her breathing turning shallow. Van looked at Hitomi worriedly and leaned down.

"Let's go in Hitomi..."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"..."

"Hikari honey... come here..." Hitomi whispered.

Hikari looked at her mother and raced toward her, looking at her bearing a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes? Ka-san?"

"Show daddy..." Hikari looked at her mother puzzled before her eyes widened.

"But Ka-san!!"

"It's okay... there's nothing to be afraid of."

Hikari looked at her mother for a second longer before she sighed and she rolled her hands into tiny fists and she screamed loudly as white wings ripped through the fabric of her shirt, and the wings unfurled to release a vibrant shining glow that blended with the snow. White feathers rained down and softly landed on the soft snow. Her wings were much smaller than Van's but that didn't make it less magnificent. Van stared at the wings in awe, until her turned to Hitomi, his mouth was moving but it released no sound.

Hitomi smiled and replied to his silence as if she knew what he was going to say. "I don't know how either Van... it just happened... but at the first sight of those dark eyes that held that reddish tinge I knew... I knew it had to be your child." Hitomi turned to look at Van who was now smiling at her and she turned to her daughter.

"Hikari... this is your father..." She looked at her child, her eyes held no surprise.

"I knew it!! The moment I saw those wings I knew it had to be you Do-san, but you called me a kid..." Hikari said her voice stubborn. Van looked at her and smiled...

"Yup... has your spunk..." he smiled as Hikari ran toward him and latched onto his neck.

"Ka-san... my wish... it came true..." Hitomi smiled at her daughter and she rested her head against Van's shoulder and sighed... their family was complete.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice shouted throughout the clearing, everyone's head snapped up to see who it was. Van smiled and his eyes glimmered as if he already knew.

**Did **you like it?? This was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote...lol... so I'm achieving my goal of writing long chapters... - Can anyone guess who the mystery person is?? . Hehehe... Let me see if there's anything to talk about.... Like news... nope... I don't think so... so everyone... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please review because that's what keep's me going... like the energizer bunny!!! - Especially with school around the corner... sniff Well... see you next chapter!!

Tsubasa

**Disclaimer:** Nope... I don't own Escaflowne... Hikari's wish may have come true in this chapter but my wish hasn't come true yet... sniff and I've been wishing much longer than she has... drops head in dismay and hugs Van plushie

**Tsubasa: Say bye bye Van to the readers!! **

**Van: .......**

**Tsubasa: ... weird... he's never in the mood to talk... **


	4. Reunited Family

Angel's Flight

Chapter 4- Reunited Family

Hey everyone!! Hello and welcome to Chapter 4!! - Thank you for all the reviews everyone!! They meant a lot! I love you people!! Hahaha... I'm so glad this fic is making it!! I didn't think it would get this far but it did and I have all you people to thank!! - Arigato! squeezes Van plushie I really wanted a fic that could make it to the 100 review level like my friends and yeah.... I think this might actually make it!! - THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH!!!!! . 

LadyBladeWarAngel: Thank you for the review!! Well... I don't want to say anything yet on how she had the child... it's in the future chapters...hehe... so it'll come up... you're Greek?? WOW!!! I always thought that the Greek culture was amazing!! - That is so cool!!

Random: sigh Yes... school is evil!!! I hate it... it's an abomination!!

Inda: Glad your enjoying it!! -

Macky: I'm so happy that's there's people reading this!! I never thought that it would make it this far!! - I'm so happy!! - Thank you for the review!!

Egwene105: Thanks for reviewing!!

ChibiHitomi: You are so cool!! I'm delighted that you like my story!! I love your reviews they inspire me!! Arigato!! I hope you enjoy the previews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Forsaken Wings:  ::jumps around happily:: I'm so glad you liked it!! My friends said that she thought Hikari was annoying... hahaha... well at first I wanted to name her Sora but then I realized that in the movie there already was a character named that so I thought Hikari was a cool name to... pretty close to Hitomi except that Hitomi means 'eye' and Hikari means 'Light'

GaeaGoddess: Well Hikari is a typical little girl...not really but she hasn't seen her dad before she doesn't exactly know how to express her feelings fully... very nice guess at Merle... if you wanna see if you're right just read on!! -

(Random Stuff) Hmm.... I have no random stuff to talk about....except that school is so utterly stupid... Ok...I better not vent my anger here again... well I'm gonna keep this short so you can get to the chapter!!

**Tsubasa: Let us begin the chapter!!**

**Van: ...**

**Tsubasa: sweatdrop**

"WHAT?!" A loud voice rang clearly through the trees sending birds into the air. Hitomi jumped a little before turning to see who it was a smile on her face. Merle stood immobile from where she had stepped out from behind an oak tree, her eyes frozen in shook, her jaw slightly ajar. Van smiled warmly as if he knew that his feline friend had been there all along. Hikari looked up from the safe harbor of her father's shoulder and stared at the cat-girl that now stood before her. Her dark amber eyes locked on with the feline.

Merle tensed under the girl's intense reddish gaze. Merle had grown rather significantly over the past five years in which Hitomi was gone. Her pinkish hair now tumbled down her back into long lush curls. She was a tad nit taller than when Hitomi had last seen her, but her eyes were still as mischievous and defiant as ever. Always ready to take up a new challenge or play a new prank.

Hikari suddenly released her vice grip on her father and broke out in a run and latched onto Merle before Merle could even mutter a confused "wha??"

"ARE THOSE EARS REALLY REAL?! DO YOU MEOW IF I PET YOUR HEAD OR SCRATCH BEHIND YOUR EAR?? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE ACCIDENTLY STEP ON YOUR TEAIL? YOU HAVE SUCH PRETTY HAIR!! CAN I TOUCH IT?" Hikari babbled happily, Merle looked at the little raven haired girl horrified, as if this girl had one too many sticks of candy that Hitomi had once given her. Shouldn't this girl be in one of those hospitals for the severely impaired?? Like what Hitomi said when Merle asked her about the Mystic Moon. Merle looked at the girl as if she was on the brink of insanity before shaking her off and breaking off on all fours and ran like the devil himself chased after her.

"VAN-SAMA!!!!" Merle cried as she jumped into the safe harbor of his strong arms. Van looked at her bewildered and looked at the child that was now tearing after her father.

"Merle-chan!! Don't you want to play??" She ran before tackling her father into the snow. Feathers were everywhere they covered up the snow with their absolute fluffiness, and provided a soft play place for the little child. Van laughed as he rolled on the ground being attacked by his daughter and a cat-girl that shrieked so loudly that everyone in the castle could practically hear her holler at the top of her lungs.

Hitomi laughed merrily as she watched her daughter play and finally make up for the lost time with her father, even her pains seemed to have gone away. As they say, laughter is the best medicine and now Hitomi believed it to be true. She looked as Van tickled their child and laughed as she screamed for him to stop. He was truly a great father. Her emerald eyes twinkled cheerfully in the sun like jewels. She learned her head against the trunk of the tree and gazed up at the winter sky. She sighed and whispered, "I'm finally home."

However unbeknownst to the family that was merrily laughing in the winter snow. There was one in the high tower of the castle observing their 'play' time. She looked from behind the heavy velvet curtains. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight she saw before her. The little girl with wings.. and the raven hair... how could that possibly his child?

"You've had your last your _highness_..." she whispered her tone dangerous.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! ** Evil and mysterious woman!! AHHH!!!! Hahaha... well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was delayed in coming out and it was kinda short... as I sad school is really stressing...oh...how I hate school... Well...not much to say but thank you for the reviews and the support and hope you review and see you next chapter!!! - Ja!!

**Tsubasa: You people are awesome...don't you agree Van??**

**Van: ...**

**Tsubasa: I take that as a yes, please review!!**

**Disclaimer:** Ahh... yes the all-inclusive disclaimer....so here goes... I don't own Escaflowne...

**The audience: ...**

**Tsubasa: What?? Why are you looking at me like that? That's what a disclaimer is for right?? I don't own Escaflowne...** what** more do you want??** **::looks at the silent audience:: ::sigh:: ::takes a pie and slams into face:: happy?? **

**Van: ... **


	5. Crystal Tears

Angel's Flight

Chapter 5- Crystal Tears

Hello Everyone!! We've reached the 5th chapter!!! Thanks to every one of you that read this and reviewed!!! You people are awesome!! Van thinks so too!! - Well this story is going to be pretty intense now... especially with the appearance of the evil mystery woman... MWA HA HA HA HA!!! Did I say she was evil?? Well... that may not be true... or it may be true... I might be trying to mislead you!! Ohh... I'm hyper off something... gomen everyone!! Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! And now for replies!!! **::squeezes Van plushie::**

Inda: Thank you for your reviews!!! They mean a whole lot to me... ::sweatdrop:: wow that sounded corny...

ChibiHitomi: You are so AWESOME!!! I love your reviews!!! - ::blush:: hahaha... yeah... I think I would end up holding some sort of rocket bomb at the school instead of a gun... yes... evil and mysterious woman are evil hahaha...I think I said that already...especially when they give the whole smirk/ snicker thing... Sorry that I couldn't send you the preview to this one... school work has me all wrapped up... gomen!!

MirokuLover: Thank you for the review!!! - I'm glad you're enjoying it!!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thank you for the reviews!! Yeah.... Stalkers are evil... ::glances around nervously:: luckily I don't have any around... heh heh... I think your Esca fic. has good potential... - I enjoyed it!!! Half-sisters are kinda scary though... ::nervous laugh:: But I wanna see Van!!! And also it would be cool if the chapters were a bit longer... I used to do my chapters short too...I think I still do... ::sweatdrop:: but your story is awesome so far!!

Random: I'm glad you like Hikari!!! - My friend thought she was annoying... I said that already huh?? Anyways 'Hikari' is a cool song!!! If we are talking about the one from Kingdom Hearts... I have a song fic to 'Simple and Clean' on Alice 19th...and yeah....

Macky: Glad you liked the chapter!!

Hearts of Eternity: ::squeals:: I'm so happy you liked it!!! -

((Random Ramblings)) Hmm... here I am again... complaining... I can't find any Escaflowne posters, wall-scrolls...etc. I am so angry!!! GRR!!!!! WHY?!?! I'm okay now... I have to get all of this anger out... but I checked 5 stores for one and none of them had one!!! I would order them online but my mom doesn't want me too... after all I'm still a sophomore... in high school... ::sigh:: I've read some great fanfics this week... but they were mostly InuYasha... well... you can check my favorite stories thingie... ((wow this place is random... )) I'm listening to 'Come' by Namie Amuro... 7th ending theme to InuYasha... this is an Esca fic... I gotta stop.... I also noticed that the chapters of 3 and 4 rhymed...not that any of you care... remember this a totally random blabbering thing.... Ok... I think I'll shut up now....

**Tsubasa: I now announce the beginning of Chapter 5!!! Van says hi!!!**

**Van: ...**

Tsubasa: Okay... he didn't say anything... but I'm sure he meant it... I can tell by those eyes... those huge amber eyes... ::sigh::

After hours of tumbling and tackling in the snow everyone calmed down. Merle had stop screaming at the top of her lungs and Hikari grew tired and slept in the arms of her father. They all sat against the tree and looked out into the clearing that looked as if a massive pillow fight had taken place... the place looked like a war zone for heaven's sake. The pure white feathers littered the ground that could be easily mistaken for snow. Merle slept curled in a ball in a nest of fluffy white feathers. Hitomi leaned her head against Van's shoulder and sighed. Finally, all was right with the world.

"I'm glad your back Hitomi..." Van said softly breaking the silence.

Hitomi smiled and sighed. "I'm glad to be back... home..."

Van looked at her slightly surprised by Hitomi's answer. "So you're here to stay?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Unless you want me to go..." Hitomi whispered, her eyelids becoming heavy with sleep.

"No..." Van said, taking Hitomi into a light hug careful not to wake his child. "...Don't leave me again."

Hitomi smiled softly and whispered ever so softly. "Hai..." before she closed her green eyes and welcomed the world of sleep. Van gazed at the sleeping form of his love. He looked into the gray winter sky and smiled as he silently thanked the Gods... someone up there loved them! He planted a light kiss atop Hitomi's head before he too closed his eyes and slept... probably the best sleep he had in five years.

A woman observed the family rest underneath the sheltering branches of the tree. Her black cloak wrapped around her body to shield against the intense winter cold. Beneath the dark hood a snicker arose from rose red lips. She turned on her heels toward the palace of Fanelia, her black cloak flailed out behind her, revealing a dark wine-colored dress.

Hitomi looked onward into the deep shadows as a figure approached. Dark scarlet eyes pierced through her emerald eyes. A black voluminous clock covered over the person's body a dark hood covering most of its face but the red eyes penetrated right through it. Hitomi stood frozen in fear...her legs... why wouldn't they move? She struggled harder as the person approached closer towards her. Long, slender fingers raised to stroke Hitomi cheek, long black nails trailed across her delicate skin. Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut, her body shaking in fright. The person opened its mouth slightly as a crimson tongue trailed itself around the person's ruby red lips as if in thirst. The long fingers trailed down her cheek and curled itself around her neck and squeezed tightly. Hitomi shut her eyes firmly as she found the strength to lift her arms and try to pry off the fingers. Tears rolled down Hitomi's face as she found it hard to breath, the person cackled lightly as a smirk formed across their lips.

Hitomi opened her bright green eyes to find a pair of dark amber ones staring at her. She sat up suddenly and gasped.

"Hikari!"

"Morning Ka-San!! You've been asleep quite awhile... Do-San took you in last night and he was wondering if you wanted breakfast this morning." Hikari smiled happily as she went to the windows and opened the shutters and let the bright morning sun in, Hitomi squinted her eyes against the light.

"Tell your father I'll be down in a second... start without me if he has to." Hitomi yawned as she pulled the covers off her and looked in her dresser for decent clothes besides the white gown that was on her.

"Hai!!!" Hikari shouted cheerfully as she marched out of the room a broad smile on her face.

Hitomi pulled out a pale blue dress from the wardrobe and placed it against her body. She smiled into the mirror at her reflection. _'Will this one do?'_ She took off her sleeping garment and slipped over the dress and ran her hand through her hair. She looked at the mirror one last time before rushing out through the burgundy doors. She hurried down the long staircase resisting the urge to slide down, and made her way toward the dining room...

"Crap! Where is the dining room?" She stopped in her tracks frantically searching, her green eyes confused.

"I figured you would get lost...m'lady." A silky voice drifted towards Hitomi, she turned to see a slender figure leaning against an ivory post, half lost to the shadows.

"You...are??" Hitomi asked her voice filled with caution.

"His highness is that way..." The woman responded and pointed towards the large burgundy double doors. "You will know who I am soon enough..." She whispered softly before she turned and disappeared into the shadows. Hitomi looked after her long after the lady was gone.

"HITOMI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE!? I'M STARVING AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE IN A DAZE WITH A STUPID LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!!! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Merle hollered at Hitomi. Hitomi jumped and snapped out of her daze before running toward Merle. She stopped before the doorway and turned toward where the mysterious lady was standing before.

"HITOMI!!!!" Merle shouted yet again

"I'M COMING!!!" Hitomi bellowed back before she ran toward her seat on the right hand side of Van.

Van threw Hitomi a concerned look as he stuck his fork through a piece of egg. His amber eyes met with Hitomi's bright green one as she gave him smile and waved her hand across dismissively signaling that there was nothing to be concerned with. Van however did not believe Hitomi one bit as he looked at her, his amber eyes flashing in concern before leaning down to whisper in Hitomi's ear, his breath was warm against her ear.

"Met me in the garden after breakfast..." he whispered softly into her ear. Hitomi turned toward him, losing herself in his dark amber eyes as she nodding silently. Van got up from his chair making his way towards the doors at the end of the hall and a maid came to take the plates.

"Thank you for the breakfast Milea..." he said as he walked through the doors, the maid bowing her head slightly as the king made his way out. Hitomi rose shortly after and rushed out the door muttering a thanks toward the maids.

Hitomi found herself bathed in the winter sunlight as she stepped out into the palace gardens, squinting her eyes against the light. Before her a familiar figure stood, clad in a red shirt and pants a brown cloak covering him against the cold. He turned and looked at Hitomi with somber amber eyes before he pulled Hitomi into a tight hug he buried his face into her golden brown hair.

"Oh...Hitomi...I missed you so much..." He whispered into her hair inhaling the sweet scents of rosemary and chamomile. Hitomi closed her emerald eyes as she put her arms around her angel and buried her face into his shirt taking in Van's smell... the scent of the field. Tears came to her eyes as she whispered back.

"I missed you too... I never want to be apart from you again..." She grasped onto his shirt and she brought up her head as she planted a kiss on Van's stubborn lips... tears escaped from her eyes and rolled freely down her porcelain cheeks. Van's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before her too, leaned down and deepened the kiss... a kiss that held five years worth of emotion.

Your Highne- oh!!" A women's voice broke through the silence. Van snapped his head up as did Hitomi and they turned to look at the women that stood before them...

**LA lalalalalala.... **Well chapter 5 is now finished!! Dang this was long.... Or maybe it's just me... So... how was it?? Please review!!! Sorry this was so late in coming out!!! . School is really stressing especially with the honors... I find myself procrastinating even more now!! AHHH!!!! Stupid school... why do we have so much homework anyways?? ::sigh:: well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! I'll try to get out chapter 6 as soon as possible but I can't promise anything!! So please bear with me people!! Don't leave!! You're what keep this fic alive if you left this story would totally die!!! So please stay with me peoples!!! Well... till the next chappie!!! Ta ta for now!!!

Disclaimer: It's really late...and I have school tomorrow... I'm in no mood to do this... here... I don't own Escaflowne.... Or any of the characters.... Blah!! ::snore::

Van: ......... 

**Tsubasa: ZZZzzzzzzzzz...**

**Van: Finally...that woman is asleep...shh... don't tell her anything!!! Escaflowne does not belong to Tsubasa in any way or form... she just does this so she can feel special.... **


	6. Golden Kiss

Angel's Flight

Chapter 6- Golden Kiss

Hello everyone!! Ohayo!! Or at least while I'm writing this it should be morning... ::glance:: Well we've made it to chapter six!! I'm so happy!!! YAY!!! I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT THIS CAME OUT SUPER LATE!!! I got over-plagued with homework... Well... I have to update my other stories too... - but I'm on this one right now so... yeah... I was reading Alice 19th ... such a cool manga!! Everyone should read that manga!! It's really good... and I'm a big fan of Yu Watase's storylines and drawing style...it's so cool!!! I'm jealous... although I think Alice 19th is a better manga than Fushigi Yugi and Ceres... I dunno... in my opinion it is... but anyways.... Replies!!!!

Inda:  Thank you for the review!!! I know it was mean of me to interrupt the kiss but I had to... it adds drama... I think....

Lady Blade WarAngel: Ahh... college... any type of school is evil...they want us to suffer... -- I know how you feel... It' barely the second week of my sophomore year and I'm loaded with homework... you're not alone....

Hearts of Eternity: Arigato!! - Cliffies are annoying but it adds suspense, ne? Gomen ne for having you wait... but please enjoy!!

Kute Anime Kitty: GOMEN!! GOMEN!! For the cliffie... sumimasen! Please do not kill me...

ChibiHitomi: Thank you for the review!! - Sadly... I had to interrupt the kissing scene... but it was sweet wasn't it?? And I'd love to tell you who the woman is and why she is at Fanelia for but that would spoil the story...gomen ne!! Sprained finger?? Ochie... those hurt... well my wishes to you to get better soon!!

Forsaken Wings: Snow White?? Yeah... the woman is a bit creepy huh?? . So I'm doing my job... I thank you for the wonderful review... I'll be sure to warn Hitomi about apples! Hope those network problems are solved soon!! Enjoy the chapter!

GaeaGoddess:  Thank you for telling me about the spelling error... I didn't notice it before....-

((Random Ramblings)) Did I already mention how stupid school was?? Well... It's stupid!! I go to school for one thing... I get to see my friends...um...and my apologies for the cliffhanger in chapter 5!! But it was meant to happen! It was an unavoidable thing!!! Gomen ne mina-san!! It was the best way to introduce the mysterious woman... gomen!

**Tsubasa: Let the chapter begin!!!**

**Van: ...**

Tsubasa: Whatever... 

"_I missed you too... I never want to be apart from you again..." She grasped onto his shirt and she brought up her head as she planted a kiss on Van's stubborn lips... tears escaped from her eyes and rolled freely down her porcelain cheeks. Van's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he too, leaned down and deepened the kiss... a kiss that held five years worth of emotion._

_Your Highne- oh!!" A women's voice broke through the silence. Van snapped his head up as did Hitomi and they turned to look at the women that stood before them..._

Van and Hitomi both turned to look at the person that interrupted their private kiss... Hitomi's face had turned the color of Van's shirt... Van tried to keep his face devoid of emotion but couldn't help but blush too. The woman chuckled as she saw the King of Fanelia and the seer of the Mystic Moon blush uncontrollably until both of their faces matched the color of a red rose. Hitomi turned to glance at the woman.

A woman around the age of Hitomi stood before them. Her face was as pale as the freshly fallen snow on the ground and long black curls tumbled gown her back gracefully. A dark scarlet colored dress hugged at her hips and pooled down at her feet, it seemed to shift with ever step she took. The lady seemed to have the perfect body it curved in all the right places and she seemed the perfect height. The woman's scarlet eyes burned brightly and penetrated Hitomi's green eyes like fire devouring a field of green grass. Hitomi froze at the sight of the ruby eyes that seemed so blood thirsty, Van sensing this from his love drew her closer before speaking.

"Hitomi... this is Lady Cladera, she is here on a behalf of her country: Miladeria. It is Fanelia's turned to hold the Council of the Peace Accord... so for the next few weeks you may be seeing some unknown faces as well as some familiar ones."

"Oh..." Was all that Hitomi was able to murmur. Her lawn green eyes avoided looking at the woman.

"Lady Cladera... this is Hitomi...she-" Van started but it was abruptly cut off by the lady.

"She is the Seer from the Mystic Moon right??" She smiled innocently at Hitomi her pure white teeth gleamed in the winter sun. Hitomi tensed under the red eyes... she tried her best not to stare directly into them lest she be transformed into a pig or something. She adverted her gaze over to the garden flowers. Noticing how pretty a pinkish-peach one was that looked like a shooting star... its stems were silverish-blue. Van noticing this put his arm around Hitomi's waist pulling her closer to him, causing Hitomi to turn the shade of a beet in less than half a second. Lady Caldera narrowed her eyes before giving them a smile.

"Well... you highness... my apologies for bothering you... I shall see you at supper?" She smiled again before turning and walking out of the palace gardens. After she was out of sight, Hitomi let out a sigh of relief. The tension that hung in the air disappeared. Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi once more and smiled into her green eyes.

"Where were we?" He breathed into her ear. Hitomi giggled lightly before gently pushing him away.

"Not now Van..." Hitomi placed a hand on his face; her blush crept up once more, but the moment was ruined by the interruption. Van looked crestfallen at her answer his amber eyes burning with desire. Hitomi smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck to hoist herself up to his height.

"Alright... you win..." she whispered before planting her rosy lips upon her love's, Van mumbled gently before deepening the kiss. His hand trailed over her soft brown hair and he could feel Hitomi's tears upon his arm. He smiled inwardly; he had his one love...his only love in his arms once again. She was here with him, this wasn't an illusion...it wasn't a dream like the ones he had many months before, where she would appear and vanish again at daybreak... Hitomi was here in his arms and here to stay. They drew apart for a breath and they smiled at each other.

"I love you Hitomi... when you left I didn't realize what I had lost... you are here again and now that you are in my arms... never let go... don't leave again." His amber eyes looked into the bright green ones of Hitomi. She smiled as tears freely flowed and she latched onto Van's neck.

"Hai...Van... I'll never leave again..." She smiled into his neck and inhaled his sweet scent.

There was a loud rustle behind the bushes and Hitomi snapped her head up, Van sighed... _'Is there no peace in this place...even for a love confession?!'_ he thought rather angrily. Hitomi quickly dried her tears, she knew what Van was thinking... by the look on his face... he was annoyed... this was the second time being interrupted after all, she giggled slightly before resting her head against Van's strong arm.

"LINA!!! BE QUIET!! THEY'LL HEAR!!! VAN-SAMA WILL GET MAD!!" a rather loud whisper came as if it was trying to be hushed; they obviously did a bad job.

"Merle... I know you're over there..." Van sighed.

"Van-sama... Merle isn't here... you must have been mistaken..." A mimic tone of the maids drifted toward the couple. Van and Hitomi kept in their giggles before Van turned toward the bush once more.

"Really??" Van said mockingly, "But I wanted to give Merle a big hug... Oh well..." Van sighed.

"WAIT!!! VAN-SAMA!!! MERLE IS RIGHT HERE!! DON'T BE MAD VAN-SAMA!! MERLE DIDN'T MEAN TO EAVESROP ON VAN-SAMA AND HITOMI!! MERLE IS SORRY!!!!" Merle yelled out her apologies and she seemed so close to tears as she dropped to her knees... sniffling. Van looked at the pink-haired feline confused as he stepped toward Merle.

"Wait! Van-Sama!!" Van looked up surprised to find another cat girl this one with golden curls tied up in a ponytail and whose azure eyes were close to tears.

"Onigai, Van-sama.... Don't be angry at Merle-san... it was Lina's fault that I dragged Merle-san here... onigai..." the golden-haired cat pleaded with the king as she sunk to her knees, sobbing. Van looked at both of the girls with a puzzled look on his face before he kneeled down and pulled Merle into a firm hug.

"Merle... don't cry... I would never be angry with you... I thought you knew that. I remember once that you said you knew everything about me... looks like this is an addition to it..." Van pulled out of the hug and smiled at Merle warmly... the smile he had given that day on the rocks on earth. The kind of smile that lit his whole face up, that softened his features. Merle wiped her tears away as she broke into a smile too and she latched herself around Van's neck meowing happily.

"That was the first time I've seen you smile so cheerfully in five years... it's because of Hitomi huh??" Merle smiled before she let go and looked at Hitomi, her eyes gleamed with happiness as she ran to Hitomi to give her a hug.

"Welcome back Hitomi!!" Merle whispered in her ear.

"Glad to be home..." Hitomi whispered back.

Merle let go and grabbed the hand of the girl who was still recovering from her tears. Her golden hair seemed to glisten in the sun and her pale blue eyes glittered like sunlight dancing on water. A pastel blue dress adorned her and matched the color of her eyes, however there were many muddied stains and little tears here and there. She smiled shyly at the king and the seer before her before she did a quick curtsy toward the king of Fanelia.

"This is Lina... I saw her wander the streets of the market before getting chased by the baker so I brought her here... she doesn't have a family Van-sama... please just let her work here." Merle pleaded.

"Very well... Merle, you can find a job for her... and go ask Azalea for some clothes." Van replied with a smile.

"Arigato Van-sama!! She can share a room with me!!" Merle piped up cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Lina-chan, my name is Hitomi." Hitomi smiled warmly at the golden-haired feline offering a hand. "Why don't I accompany you and Merle to find some clothes?" Lina looked up into Hitomi's spring green eyes and nodded.

"I'll see you later...Van?" Hitomi looked toward Van and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, she gave Van a light kiss on the check before she disappeared around the corner with the girls. Van touched his cheek lightly with his finger and smiled at the sky his raven colored hair shined in the winter sun.

"Do-san?" A little voice called out to him as he turned he saw his child race towards him and into his arms. Van laughed happily as he ruffled the girl's hair and the girl smiled broadly before her amber eyes flashed tearfully and she latched herself around her father's neck.

"What's wrong??" Van asked worriedly toward Hikari.

"I met a scary lady... she had red eyes and she asked me questions... me no likie her..." Hikari whispered still having a firm grip on her father. Van's eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled out to look into his child's amber eyes.

"What did she say?"

"If I liked it here and if I could show her my wings... I told her that... mommy didn't let me but she... she said mommy couldn't tell me what to do and... and..." Hikari sighed as she failed to recall the rest of the conversation. Van hugged his daughter tightly before he whispered gently.

"From now on I want you to be around either Ka-san, Merle, or myself... understood Hikari?"

"Hai... Do-san..." Hikari replied through a yawn.

"Let's go take a nap ne?? And forget about this..." Van hugged his child and let her rest her head against his shoulder as he walked toward the palace. Hikari leaned her head on her father's shoulder and looked out toward the garden one last time and her eyes flashed scarlet for a second whether it was a trick of sunlight or not... no one was there to witness it... Hikari smiled gently as she dug her head into his shoulder and yawning...

**Chapter 6 is now finished!!!** I hope you enjoyed it!! - Sorry for the lack of action in this one... gomen ne! School is really stressing me out!! Well I watched WeiB Kreuz... which is SOOO good!! - OMI!!! - he is so cute... but anyways... that was random but really great anime... arigato Lauren-chan!! - And now I shall sleep... I'm tired... maybe that's why this chapter is like dead.... Dunno... hope you liked it!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!!

Tsubasa

**Tsubasa: ::yawn:: I'm too tired to do the disclaimer...Cornell notes are such a bother...**


	7. Sapphire Skies

Angel's Flight

Chapter 7- Sapphire Skies

Hello everyone!!! Gomen ne for the late update…. SO SORRY!!!!! REALLY SORRY!!!! …. Once again school is taking up all my time and also partly because I had this writer's block… but I think it's gone now…. ;; Thank you for your reviews Minna-san((everyone))!! Anyways replies!!!

Inda: Thank you for reviewing!! I guess she could be considered a witch… ;; Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Macky: Thank you for the review!!!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Grr…. I dislike teachers!!! They're so mean… hahahaha…. If you were reading and doing notes you must have a laptop or something… I want a laptop… ::sob:: hahaha….. Well enjoy the chapter!

ChibiHitomi: Thank you for the wonderful review!! Makes me so happy!! Yeah… Merle acted like a child, she may have grown up a bit but I think I will always portray her heart as a child that's just what I see in her when I look at her. I see her as a child figure even though she's grown up to be a pretty feline… I'll always see her as the cute kitten. I dunno… maybe it's just me. As for Hikari…. You might have to wait for that… gomen! I see Van having a goofy smile too…. P maybe I'll fit a smile like that into this chapter… or some other chapter…. I dunno…. We'll see how this goes!!! he he … well… enjoy and thank you!

Hearts of Eternity: ::smile:: I'm glad you enjoyed it!!! Yeah… I don't think anyone likes the scary lady… heh heh… well she'll probably get scarier… P Thank you for the review it was much appreciated!!

Tokyo-Chick: Glad you enjoyed!!

Fenxdown: Glad you liked it!!! You must start your own fanfic soon!!!! I'll be your first reviewer!!!!

((Random Ramblings)) IT RAINED!!! It almost never rains here in California… well it's a rare thing…. but I was so happy… it was just so refreshing to have it rain…. okay… yeah… and I'm crazy…. Err…

**Tsubasa: ** And now… on with the story!!!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** I give up….

Hitomi shielded her bright green eyes from the winter sun as she looked into the sky. She still couldn't believe it… she was here in Gaia. She wished for years to be here and here it was her feet solid on the ground of the Fanelia! She smiled at nobody in particular.

"Well, aren't we happy today… seer of the mystic moon." A silky voice said very quietly. Hitomi reeled around to find her staring into the deep scarlet eyes that burned with desire. Hitomi's green eyes flared with panic, as she looked around to see if anyone was present.

"Oh, dear… don't worry… I won't hurt you… yet…" the Lady Cladera said very silkily as a long finger came to stroke her cheek. Hitomi froze as the cold finger trailed down her cheek, her breathing shallow.

"Um… uh… I have to go!!!" Hitomi shouted as she brushed past Cladera. She was walking as fast as possible even thinking about running when she heard.

"You think you can run away from me forever?? You're wrong little seer, I have you in my hand…. I have everything…" Cladera whispered in a dangerous tone before she walked off disappearing behind the willows. Hitomi stood there, where she had stopped her green eyes focused on nothing in particular. After what seemed like hours she sunk to the ground.

"What… did she mean… what… has everything??" Hitomi stammered, fear had struck her heart.

"Hitomi?" a gentle voice drifted towards her.

"Van?" Hitomi whispered almost afraid to speak his name lest the trees hear.

"Hitomi!! What's wrong?!" Van ran towards her as he kneeled down and put a comforting arm around his loved one. He buried his head into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Van… where's Hikari??" Hitomi whispered her eyes filled with motherly concern.

"She's sleeping in my room… Merle's with her… why?" Van replied as Hitomi let out a rush of air that had been trapped within her. She smiled at her lover.

"As long as she's safe…"

"Of course she's safe Hitomi… this is Fanelia" Van smiled reassuringly; however deeply inside he was worried. "Why don't you come rest in my room Hitomi?? It's been a long day…" Hitomi nodded silently as she steadily got to her feet until she felt herself lifted, she turned to see herself staring into beautiful amber eyes and she knew then she was staring into heaven itself. No angel was more beautiful than hers. She buried her head into her angel's neck and sighed quietly as she smiled into his neck.

They reached the chamber in which Van used; Hitomi surveyed it with her fey, watchful green eyes. It was quite spacious… really big actually… only half the space was used. A warm fire crackled happily in on corner casting dancing shadows upon the wall. There was a wardrobe made out of oak along with a table… and a bed whose oak post reached the ceiling. Soft carpet covered the floor. And bright tapestries covered the walls. And straight ahead was a balcony that overlooked the whole kingdom of Fanelia. In the oversized bed there slept her precious daughter along with Merle. Compared to the bed they seemed like little mice curling up together. Perhaps a mother should not compare her daughter to a mouse but she just looked so cute, cuddled among the warm blankets.

_Quite… large…_ Hitomi thought _Of course It's big… he's a king!!! _

Van strode over to the bed and gently laid her down, Hitomi smiled up at him, her green eyes twinkled. The sunset cast an orange glow in the room with an added effect from the fire. Van smiled down upon his lover and lay down right next to her, causing Hitomi to blush considerably. Luckily it was a bit dark she wouldn't want Van to see how much her face reddened, although she couldn't tell that Van was practically as red as she was. Hitomi willed her heart to stop beating so hard lest it wake everyone in the kingdom up, but she smiled as she closed her eyes, her troubles of the day temporarily forgotten. Hitomi buried her head into Van's chest and in response Van wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you…." Hitomi whispered stifling a yawn.

Van ran a hand through Hitomi's hair and quietly whispered back through a suppressed grin, "I love you too… now go to sleep…" Hitomi nodded as she drifted off to sleep and Van was left in the silent room. He looked at Hitomi and gently kissed her forehead as he gazed upon her serene face. The Gods have definitely had sent him a gift from the heavens. He couldn't have asked for more but they had given him much more… he now had both his lover and a beautiful little girl. She smiled as he too closed his eyes and buried his head into Hitomi's soft hair…

Birds were chirping in the crisp morning air, Hitomi mumbled quietly as she wrapped her arms around a warm figure and smiled in her sleep. Faintly she heard someone call her name.

"Ka-Chan…" A soft voice drifted towards her.

"Hitomi!!" A somewhat louder higher pitched voice joined in.

"Mmm…. Five more minutes mom… I don't wanna go to school…." Hitomi mumbled slightly.

"Do-San…" The soft sweet voice called again.

"Van-SAMA!!!" Called the other one, a bit louder this time around.

Hitomi slowly opened one eye and then the other; she rubbed her eyes and struggled to sit up only to be pulled down to the bed again with an 'oof!' She looked around her waist and found an arm pinning her to the bed. She instantly turned a violent red and whispered hastily.

"Van… Van!" Hitomi whispered as quietly as she could, she tried to smile innocently under the disapproving eyes of Merle… and the innocent puzzled eyes of her daughter.

"Van!! Let go…" Hitomi tried again this time trying to add anger in her tone… an anger that was nonexistent in her right now.

"No…. I don't wanna…" Van cried out childishly.

"VAN-SAMMMAAAA!!!!!" Merle called into the king's ears making him bolt upright dragging Hitomi with him. He looked around wildly, only to find Merle with a look on her face that showed annoyance yet at the same time it warred with a sweet simplicity of how cute everything was. Next to her stood his daughter who had a pure innocent look upon her face as she broke into a giggle. And lastly he looked to find Hitomi smushed tightly to his chest by his arm that was wrapped around her waist; he instantly released it which made Hitomi plummet back into the bed. Van glanced at Merle and Hikari before turning a little red himself.

After the morning ordeal in which Hitomi and Van had smiled sheepishly throughout breakfast and Hikari holding a suppressed giggled and Merle smirking up a storm, Van and Hitomi finally retreated to the peaceful forests of Fanelia. Hitomi hugged a cloak against her, yet the days were getting warmer and warmer… it would not be long until spring, and Hitomi smiled at the prospect of warm days in which flowers would be at full bloom. After what seemed like hours of walking and talking about no one topic in particular although it was mostly about the time in which they had been apart… they had a long way to make up. Hitomi sat upon a rock resting her feet and she gazed up into the sky. A silence drew out, but not an uneasy silence.

"Hitomi?" Van's soft voice gently called to her breaking the stillness. Hitomi turned to face him and she found he had kneeled in front of her so his eyes were leveled with hers. His cheeks were slightly blushed whether it was the cold weather or something Hitomi couldn't guess at it.

"I have… err…a question to ask you…" Van spoke up again when Hitomi did not answer him. "It's going-going to sound awkward but-but it's now or never…. I mean not …never but… you know what I mean…" Van broke off into silence, unsure about how he should word what his thoughts said. Hitomi looked at him her bright emerald eyes puzzled…

"See… what I mean is that umm… you know how we have a daughter yet… it's not really umm… well… legal yet??" Van stumbled upon his words. "So I was wondering… umm… how should I put this??"

Hitomi looked at him, never had she seen him so nervous. Was he going to send her away?? Wait he couldn't do that… but what was it that Van couldn't quite put to words. Her long train of thoughts started again as she opened the doors to all the reasons and possibilities almost half-listening to what Van had to say until something penetrated all her thoughts and shattered them-

"Will you marry me??"

**Hello People!!** Once again I'm really sorry for the late update… really!!!! So as my apology I have added this err…. Fluffy chapter!!! - I must thank **ChibiHitomi** for the whole bedroom scene because it was her 'silly grin' thing that kinda put me in the mood for the whole thing… so yes… thank you!!!Now… it's really late… and I should be asleep so good night!! I hope you enjoyed it and… review!!! I need feedback!!!! So for now… good night!! I'll try to update as soon as possible…. I'll _try!!!!_ - thank you for all the support!!!! Night!!!

**Tsubasa: ……………………………………… ::snore::**

**Van: …**


	8. Translucent Stars

Angel's Flight

Chapter 8 – Translucent Stars

Hello once again!!!! - Once again I'm so terribly sorry for the really really delayed Chapter 7 so I tried to post Chapter 8 as soon as possible… I think everyone for the reviews it really kept me going… especially since it's so cold now…. brr… winter… not that's winter is a bad thing…. ;; after Hitomi came back to Van in the winter… ::grin:: ::grin:: I'll try to kept this chapter on the lighter side… more happy than the evil err…. People…. So yes… then maybe in a couple of chapters it might start getting… err… what's the word…. I don't want to say evil… so… I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions for now…. So… I better leave it at this… enjoy the chapter everyone!!! Heh heh… but first… responses!!!!!

Bobo-32: I'm so glad you enjoyed it!! -

Inda: Yeah I know… P I'll try to update as soon as possible… .

Lady Blade WarAngel: hahaha…. Sounds fun!! - If only I could do that at school…. Xx well anyways enjoy the chapter!!!!

ChibiHitomi: Oo I didn't realize that someone's life hung in the balance if I didn't update… so I'll try to update sooner but I can't exactly promise you, so… please bear with me!!! Yeah I never really thought Van was capable of saying such things… but Hitomi must bring out the best in him… he he he … as for the evil woman…. Hmm… I still dunno what to do with her really… I have an idea but I still have to draw it out in my head…. Heh heh... and having school doesn't exactly help the situation… Xx I thank you so much for the review… I always look forward to it… and I hope you enjoy!!!

Macky: I thank you sincerely for your review… please enjoy the chapter!!!

Hearts of Eternity: Thank you so much for the review!!! I really appreciated it!!! THANK YOU!!! Yes… evil lady is hated by everyone… including me… so… he he he…. I'll try to update as soon as possible every time!!! Enjoy the newest chapter!!!

GaeaGoddess: Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!!!

((Random Ramblings… -- It is freezing… my toes feel like they're going to fall off!!! . and the fact that my house is not equipped with a heater makes it worse… but anyways… I'm listening to the Escaflowne soundtrack… Yoko Kanno is so good!!! As well as Maaya Sakamoto with Yubiwa…he he… I'm not to sure about the title: Angel's Flight right now… doesn't seem to flow with it… I dunno maybe it later on in the story… but if you have any suggestions I would be pleased to know them so please tell me… thanks!!! well happy err… early holidays!!!!))

**Tsubasa: **I am proud to present… Chapter 8!!!!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** yup…

"_See… what I mean is that umm… you know how we have a daughter yet… it's not really umm… well… legal yet??" Van stumbled upon his words. "So I was wondering… umm… how should I put this??"_

_Hitomi looked at him, never had she seen him so nervous. Was he going to send her away?? Wait he couldn't do that… but what was it that Van couldn't quite put to words. Her long train of thoughts started again as she opened the doors to all the reasons and possibilities almost half-listening to what Van had to say until something penetrated all her thoughts and shattered them-_

"_Will you marry me??"_

Hitomi couldn't believe her ears… when was the last time she got an ear check?? She gaped at Van… her head was already swimming in thoughts. She moved her mouth like a fish… her face proved quite a show, but Van was serious… besides being as red as a cherry, his eyes burned with longing. However as he analyzed Hitomi's features he became somewhat crestfallen.

"I understand if you don't want to… I won't force you…" Van replied softly before he got to his feet and turned to walk away, until someone grabbed his arm to halt his process. He looked back, his amber eyes already held a hint of sorrow. Hitomi smiled, her smile lighting up her features making her shine like a bright star. She pulled herself up and fell into his arms and placed her own arms around Van's neck. She sniffled slightly to keep her tears from flowing out freely like a river.

"Oh… Van… why would I turn away on such a man?? How would I turn away from my child's father?? My lover?? My soul? Without you I am but an empty shell, half of a whole… of course I will Van… I wanted nothing but to spend my entire life at your side…" Hitomi whispered softly between her tears. "I love you more than life itself…"

Van smiled at her response and he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his month on Hitomi's hair, his amber eyes flickered with delight.

"Is this a yes?" Van asked quietly into Hitomi's hair.

"You could put it that way…" Hitomi smiled.

Somewhere hidden amongst the trees, a fist clenched together in anger… clenched so tight that knuckles showed white. Red wine lips parted slightly to show flashing white teeth that were barred in anger, fangs cut through the soft red lips drawing blood only to be licked away. Dark eyes peered through a red hood; pallid white skin glowed against the pale whiteness of the snow.

"Oh your majesty… how you will regret this when I'm through with you… all of you…" She turned on her heels and made her way through the snow toward the Fanelian castle. Van looked up, and he turned his head to where he had heard boots crunch on the soft snow but all he saw was whiteness of the snow.

"Springs coming soon… we'll get married then…ok?? We have the rest of winter to plan it…" Van whispered softly, Hitomi nodded into his shoulder.

Slowly people started arriving from vast parts of Gaea. All the people looked different, that could be expected on a world such as Gaea, and there were those who had ears like a cat or like an elf. All this she experienced at Van right hand side as he sat through all the formal introductions and pretended to look like he cared. Hitomi only smiled at Van's bored face and she would lean up and kiss him softly on the check when she thought no one was looking and Van would flash her, his breath-taking smile.

"The princess and first knight of Asturia have arrived!" An announcer at the door bellowed.

"Millerna!! Allen!!! It is so great to see you here." Van's voice echoed through the hall, he rose from his seat as he went to greet the people that had just walked in through the high double doors. A woman whose long luscious blonde hair tumbled to her waist kneeled before the king of Fanelia and a man with equally as long hair kneeled after her.

"Please... rise." Van replied in response to the kneeling.

"Thank you, your majesty." The woman replied.

"You know you don't have to be all formal in front of me… we're friends."

"Millerna!!" Hitomi chose this moment to speak up. She saw the princess' head snap up and look at Hitomi clearly puzzled as if searching her head for who this woman might be.

"Hitomi!!" Allen piped up cheerfully as he rose and stepped forward towards Hitomi, only to see Van wrap a protective arm around her.

"Oh Hitomi it's so wonderful to see you again! When did you come back?? How have you been? We have so much time we have to make up!" Millerna spoke up happily as she rushed to give Hitomi a hug, king attached or no. Hitomi smiled as she hugged her friend back; even though Van still had his arm around her waist, she didn't mind. As they were about to start chatting about the old times a voice rang through the air.

"KA-CHAN!!!!" the little girl came and attached herself to Hitomi, before looking up with deep dark amber eyes. "May I go with Merle to the town?? She said she'd take me shopping…"

"Hmm… that sounds fun… I haven't been to the town yet… how 'bout we go Van??" Hitomi looked over at Van, her emerald eyes glittered with happiness.

"Sounds good." Van replied.

Millerna looked at the child then at Hitomi and finally at Van, her eyes scrutinizing each of them, until her eyes widened.

"IS THIS YOUR CHILD HITOMI?! WITH VAN!?" Millerna burst out exclaiming.

"Well," Hitomi fell blushing and finding the floor quite interesting. "Yes, Hikari here is our child…"

"When?? When did you come back?"

"Ahem… can't we chat while we walk?" An annoyed voice interrupted the princess, Merle stood at the doorway smirking.

And so they were down at the bazaar looking at all the fine goods. Hikari and Merle had run ahead of everyone and currently looking at all the beautiful necklaces the little stalls had to offer.

_I wonder if I'll find a CD this time…_ Hitomi thought as she chuckled to herself and leaned into Van's arm.

"Hitomi… I was wondering if I could speak with you alone…" Millerna looked up at Van and Van, blushing released Hitomi's arm gently before walking to join his daughter.

"So… what happened? When did you come back exactly??"

"I've only been here a couple of days… I don't know exactly how I had Hikari… but it's all good, I'll talk later okay?" Hitomi smiled at her friend as she rushed to catch up with her future husband, oh how she liked the thought of that… future husband… Hitomi giggled.

Later that night, Hikari snuggled between Hitomi and Van on the bed before the warm crackling fire. She yawned at she fell into a peaceful sleep. Van leaned in to kiss his daughter's forehead ever so softly and then kissing his Hitomi softly on the lips, Hitomi glanced up at Van and smiled softly as she moved to kiss him back.

Outside of the warm Fanelian castle in the forest a single figure stood against the wind, clad in a white cloak that had a pale blue trim that blew against the wind, revealing a light lavender dress. Soft black tresses escaped from under the hood as the figure looked up into the starlit skies. A pale hand came up to tuck the black locks behind an ear, only to escape again by the wind. She frowned at the stars as her brows were brought together in dislike.

"The stars don't make kind signs for his majesty nor his lover… there isn't much time left…"

So?? How was it?? I tired to get this out as soon as possible… so here it is… YAY!!!! - Um… I hope this chapter was okay… sorry that there wasn't much action in this one… Really sorry... if this was a boring chapter... >. You could probably tell… I dislike Allen… that err… he/she!!! ((Sorry all those Allen lovers… he's just not … how do I say this??? ...Attractive…)) He needs that long womanly hair to be shaved off!!! Heh heh… err… anyways I'll try to add action in the next one… maybe the evil lady will make a move in the next chapter… I dunno… well… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Please review!!! I don't really know when the next time I'll be able to update, school has been so hectic… but I'll try to update before Christmas… I'LL TRY!!! For now… please review!!!! PLEASE!!!! ((WAIT!!! I have a question… does anyone know the color of Millerna's eyes?? I thought they were purple… but I can't really make sure… so if anyone would tell me I would greatly appreciate it!!! Arigato!!)) Also I'm terribly sorry if there are any grammatical errors in here!!! I just don't have the time to go through the whole thing and check it.... I'll try my best to keep my typing in check... bye bye!!!

Tsubasa (LaVeNdErSaKuRa)

**Disclaimer:** I do not… I REPEAT… again… I do not own Escaflowne. Not Van, not Hitomi, not Merle, not Millerna… not even a rock… however… I do own Hikari… the evil woman known as Cladera… and Lina… as well as mysterious woman #2 whose name is still unknown.

**Tsubasa: Thanks for reading this chapter!! And please review!! Thank you!!! Happy err… early **

**Holidays from me and my plushie!!!**

**Van: …………………………**

**Tsubasa: He totally agrees with me!!! **


	9. Silver Prophecy

Angel's Flight

Chapter 9- Silver Prophecy

You people are soooo awesome!!!!! - I love you all!!! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! Have I told you all how much I adore your reviews?? Thank you!! Thank you and THANK YOU!!!!! Total inspiration!!! For the whole title thing I guess for now I'll keep it as Angel's Flight… but I was also wondering about a title like 'Tangible or Tainted Fate" I don't know if I use tangible it reminds strongly of a tangerine… and tainted just sounds so… solemn… ::sweatdrop:: so I guess for now I will leave it as Angel's Flight… maybe it'll play a role in the following chapters… Also I have a new Escaflowne fic coming out called: 'Black Dragon' ((Title still to be verified…)) It's should come out soon… so please read that one also!!! - And as I am an Allen Hater… there will most likely be Allen bashing in that story as well… Allen is just… err… such a hate-able character… - Well… on to the review responses!!! Thank you again for all the reviews!!!

Inda: Ohh?? I didn't really get that… but… lemme assume that you enjoyed it… Just to make me feel better… eh heh heh heh… gosh… I'm weird…

Bobo-32: I'm so happy that you enjoyed it… ::squeals happily:: makes me all hyper inside… and I luv you too!! - he he he

Lady Blade WarAngel: OH NO!!! It's attack of the robo babies!!! Those things are so annoying!!!! I feel like chucking them all out the window… . on a lighter note… I'm delighted that you enjoyed the last chapter!!! Enjoy this chappie!!! And for everyone's entertainment and pleasure needs… ::chucks robo baby out the window…:: - That makes me feel so much.. uhh… happier…

ChibiHitomi: I'm so glad that I helped sustain your life… and yes I'm so happy that Van and Hitomi are getting married too!!! . I could practically see it already… but I kind of want Hitomi in a light blue dress instead of white… but hey if white is the whole tradition or whatever… I dunno… Oh and 'Hikari no naka e' is such a pertie song…. ::squeals:: Maaya Sakamoto is such a wonderful singer!!! Also … Allen _should_ be killed off… but first I want him to taste the jealousy of Van and Hitomi fluff!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ((yea… I'm evil…)) But seriously who does not want Allen dead?? ((Looks at the crowd in which no one raised their hand)) exactly!!! I'm going to make him lose all his hair or something… Xx heh heh… feel the wrath of… err… TSUBASA!!! Mwa ha ha… Yes… there shall be so much Allen bashing in this fanfic… and I'm going to enjoy it… ((It's kinda mean… but he's such an evil character!! HE STOLE HITOMI'S FIRST KISS!!! GRR HIM!!!! ::Beats Allen to pulp::)) Well anyways… enjoy!!!

Kairi-Heartilly: ::Big bubbly anime eyes:: my chapters are still too short?? NOoooooooo!!! GOMEN NE!!! I shall harder this chapter!!!! -

Hearts of Eternity: Thank you for the review!!! - It was very much appreciated by both Van ((the plushie of course… if only I had the really guy T-T…)) and me… Yes… evil lady must indeed die… in which she will later on… but for now… she's still alive… and quite healthy really… ::sweatdrop::

MirokuLover: I'm glad you liked it!! Thank you for the review!!!

((Random Ramblings)) I must clarify something with you… mysterious lady #2 whom appeared in the last scene, last chapter… ((Standing out in the freezing cold)) is not the same person as the evil lady… ((Whom we all hate dearly with a passion)) I just wanted to make it clear because some people were confused… I'm terribly sorry for all the mix up!! Well… the other day I saw the coolest Escaflowne figure… it looked something like a Gundam but way better because it could change into a dragon and back into a guymelef which I thought was so awesome!!! Of course it cost way too much!! $60.00!! ::sigh:: Also… Now that I'm still somewhat lingering on Maaya Sakamoto and her wonderful job portraying Hitomi in all the character songs… I think Yoko Kanno does a really nice job too!!! Everyone who hasn't heard the Escaflowne soundtrack… must hear them!! ((Especially Maaya Sakamoto's _Hikari no naka e_, _Kaze ga Fuku hi_, and _Tomodachi_))You'll love it!!! I'm thinking about my next fanfic… ((Hopefully I'll post it soon!!)) I think I'll name all the chapters after song names on the soundtracks… you know like this fanfic has the chapters named after colors… or sort of… I went out of that pattern with chapters 3 and 4… but I'll try and keep that one up… kinda running out of colors though… if you have any colors please I'd love to hear them!!! Well… on with the story!! Enjoy!!! Please review… ;;

**Tsubasa:** Yay!!! - We've reached chapter 9!!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** ::pops a firecracker:: Yay?

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly, as the morning sun poured through the balcony. And the first sight she saw was a gentle face, whose raven black hair was in disarray. His silent soft breathing blew gentle on Hitomi's honey brown locks and Hitomi smiled.

This was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen at first waking in all her life…

Hitomi gently played with his hair as she curled the soft tresses around her fingers only to unwind it again. She smiled gently as the soft black locks intertwined with her own hair. A sheepish grin spread over Van's sleeping figure, and Hitomi blushed.

"How long have you been awake??" Hitomi asked shyly.

"Long enough to notice you playing with my hair…" Van replied, still keeping his eyes shut.

Hitomi turned even a deeper shade of red as she loosed her fingers from his tangled hair and stroked Hikari's black uneven locks of hair.

"She has your hair…" Hitomi smiled at the little sleeping child. Van only smiled as he opened his eyes revealing the soft amber eyes that glowed gently in the mornings light.

"Has your charm…"

"Definitely has your eyes…"

"Definitely has your beauty…"

"You know I can go on and on??" Hitomi smiled.

"I have all day… be my guest." Van smirked and Hitomi playfully punched him in the arm.

"_You_ do not have all day!! You still have to greet people…"

"Oh… yeah… well they can wait…" Van whispered as he pulled Hitomi into a hug. Hitomi only laughed.

"What will they think about you??"

"They can think whatever they want…"

Van was in the throne room with the most bored look on his face, Hitomi stifled a giggle as she slipped her own arm into his. She sighed happily as she gently laid her head upon his shoulder and Van looked down into her vibrant eyes and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

Hikari peeked over at her parents where she was hiding behind a pillar, and she sighed happily before turning toward Merle.

"This is the happiest I've seen Ka-chan ever, she used to put up smiles for me but there were time I could tell she was faking it. There were times when I heard her crying in her room and whispering quietly about something, I couldn't quite hear…" Hikari smiled sadly at no one in particular.

Merle looked at the child, she had grown up so quickly while living with Hitomi, and she thought that Hikari was still a child in so many ways but right no she seemed she was more of a maturing adult than anything else.

Merle smiled and replied quietly "I know how you feel ever since she left, Van never smiled as often anymore, well come to think of it he hardly smiled really before Hitomi came."

Hikari and Merle peered over the pillar at the two lovebirds and smiled happily, they looked so happy now. It seemed everything was so perfect now.

Allen and Millerna leaned against the wall as they observed the King and the seer. Millerna smiled happily at the couple but Allen only scowled. Millerna frowned at the knight.

"Get over it, will you?" Millerna whispered furiously.

"I will not…" Allen's eyes were set fiercely upon Hitomi.

"Guys… and their hard-headed stupidness… just don't interfere with their relationship Allen, or I swear I shall have the pleasure of murdering you…" Millerna muttered half-jokingly under her breath before turning and walking away in a flutter of golden hair, Allen paid no attention and continued glaring at Van and staring possessively at Hitomi with yearning eyes.

Hitomi and Van set their eyes upon the door as a slim figure walked through the door, white cloak billowed behind. The figure strode over and kneeled before the king of Fanelia, before pulling the hood of her hood back revealing Long locks of black hair that tumbled elegantly down to her back. A gold circlet shined brightly among the black tresses. She looked up at the king with fey dark green eyes, which held a faraway look in them.

"Your majesty…" the woman uttered softly, her voice rivaled that of a nightingale.

"Please, stand…" Van gestured. "You are?"

"Your majesty, this is Lady Amara of Celestia…" An advisor spoke up, Van turned to look at him, with the 'where-did-you-come-from?' look on his face.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Amara…"

"No, your majesty it is my pleasure to finally be able to meet the great dragon…"

"You flatter me, oh and may I introduce you to Lady Hitomi… my… fiancée"

"Oh, you are the Lady Hitomi I've heard so much about… your majesty… may I request you and your fiancées presence later on?"

"Oh... of course…"

Hitomi leaned gently upon Vans shoulder as they stood in the garden and Lady Amara stood opposite of them.

"Your majesty… I am sure you are still puzzled about your daughters birth… am I correct?"

Van stuttered slightly… "How… how did you know we had a daughter?"

Amara smiled. "I am a priestess, your majesty… I knew the Gaean goddess would do this…"

Hitomi looked up, her green eyes alert. "Wait… what do you mean??"

"I am a priestess of the Celestian temple of the Gaean goddess… Thyra, she was the one who chose Hitomi to come to Gaea in the first place to protect our land from oncoming darkness, we would not be able to defeat ourselves, we needed the goddess of the other realm… Lady Hitomi. It was prophesied that the dragon tamer and the seer would unite to save Gaea. The darkness drew away for awhile to rebuild its strength, it was then when Lady Hitomi returned to her home. The Gaean Goddess knew of this rebuilding of the evil so… she gave a prophecy that the great child of the dragon and seer would appear as the seer did to prevent the darkness from claiming Gaea once again. That great child is your daughter… This is why you had Hikari, Hitomi. It was your love for this world and its inhabitants that made the goddess decide to give you a daughter instead of selecting another. Love is… after all the strongest weapon…" Amara smiled softly as she turned to Van and then Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at the priestess, shocked.

"Your child is created out of pure love… nothing can be stronger than that…"

Van gently wrapped a strong arm around Hitomi and hugged her gently. Amara smiled for a second before she frowned slightly.

"However it was not prophesied that the darkness would emerge so quickly, you have little time in which to prepare this child. The evil will act soon… but do not fret, for the goddess stretches her hand over this family and will watch over you all…" Amara smiled at the couple before turning to walk away. "This is all I have to tell you…"

"But how do we know?? When… when…"

"Don't worry Lady Hitomi, you will know… you shall play a large part in this battle for Gaea as well… you shall guide your daughter through everything… it is you that your daughter will run to for advice… was it not you that saved Gaea once? You shall save Gaea again, but through your child in which this shall be accomplished… and your majesty… you are not forgotten… you are to be their guardian… For it is you they treasure dearly as life itself…" Amara said without turning back. "See you at supper… my Lord… Lady…"

Hitomi looked after the priestess with a slight frown on her brow. She shivered slightly as a chilling wind blew past. She snuggled up to Van and planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

Allen learned on a strong oak as he watched the events pass, he stood in the shadows as jealously burned like fire within his eyes. He glared at Van, his hatred within him growing deeper with every second he stayed in their presence. He snarled in disgust as he saw Van trail his fingers around Hitomi's cheeks, and Hitomi would blush and learn up to kiss Van softly on the lips. Allen was sickened by the sight, if Hitomi was to kiss anyone it was to be him and him alone, not some scrappy king of Fanelia.

"You don't like the sight you see, am I correct Asturian knight??" A silky voice drifted towards him, Allen snapped his head around to see blazing scarlet eyes and soft lips that were parted to reveal little fangs.

"Who are you?" The knight demanded in a hissed undertone.

"I am who will make your wishes come true… you just need to complete a few favors for me…"

"What favors??"

The Lady tossed aside black locks that covered her face and turned her piercing gaze to the lovers that stood locked in each others embrace. She smiled sadistically and her eyes burned brighter as she eyed the couple, before turning her gaze to the knight...

So how did you like it everyone?? I hope it was good!!! . I tried to add action… so that kind of contributed to the whole prophecy idea and such, which was sort of in my head already… if you're still confused over the child thingie with the birth and everything… please tell me, so I can explain it somewhat clearer… and well I don't know when it will be by the next time I update… I'll try to make it soon… but I already promised this one before Christmas… I'll try to make the next one before New Year's or something… I'm still listening to Escaflowne music right now… I'm listening to Merle sing ((She sings so cute!!))… I'd rattle on about how great Escaflowne music is but it's really late… I have school tomorrow and I'm really extremely tired (plus I still have my contacts on and if I fall asleep with them… err…)… so… I hoped you enjoyed it… and please REVIEW!!! ONIGAI!!! Happy Holidays!!!

Tsubasa (LaVeNdErSaKuRa)

**Disclaimer:** For Christmas… would anyone be kind enough to get me Van?? . ::sniffle:: ::glances around:: I guess not…

**Tsubasa: **Bye everyone!! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!! Please review!!! And happy holidays!!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** yup!!


	10. Green Envy

Angel's Flight

Chapter 10 – Green Envy

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were very much appreciated! Arigato! Thank you!! Thank you!!! . And as a thank you back I give you chapter 10 early!!! - YAY!!! Here's my Christmas present to you all!! well... I guess I'm keeping the title as Angel's Flight… if any good title names pop into my head I'll tell you so we can have like a vote or something… ::sweatdrop:: Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9!!! By the way things are going it seems that this fanfic will be relatively long… and maybe 'Black Dragon' will be a long one too!! . Although 'Black Dragon' didn't get the response to readers as I hoped it would… ::sigh:: perhaps it wasn't all that appealing… . I dunno… maybe chapter 2 will be better… I hope… well I thank everyone that read 'Black Dragon'… THANK YOU!! Well, I'll keep this short… so on with the reviews!!!! Thank you again everyone!!!

Inda: ::nods in agreement:: Allen indeed needs to get a life than stalking Hitomi and pouting like a baby… but he's a natural idiot… so…

Lady Blade WarAngel: hmm... I'll help you throw that robo baby out!!! - heh heh heh... well thank you for the review... - arigato!

bobo-32: I don't think Allen is anyone's favorite character.... -The woman... scarlet eyes... fangs... it has to be... DUN DUN DUN!!!! not telling!

MirokuLover: ::backs away from the angry reviewer:: SORRY!!! ;; THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!

Alphaweapon: I'm so glad you liked my story!!::tears of joy:: - THANK YOU!!!makes me cry... and YES!!! I didn't like the ending... ::sob:: ::sob:: WEll enjoy the story and the Allen bashing!!!

Macky: Thank you for the review!!! Enjoy!1

ChibiHitomi: He he he... Allen bashing.... heh heh

((Randomness….)) Concerning Allen and his big… errr… self-centered personality… I think I need to warn you of what is in this chapter…. A LOT OF YOU SHALL ALL HATE ALLEN AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!!!! A LOT AS IN ALL OF YOU!!!! … It's just the way it went…. But no worries… there's a substantial amount of Allen bashing as well… I suppose… well enjoy!!!

**Tsubasa:** WOW!!! We made it to chapter 10!! I'm impressed that we made it this far!! Thank you everyone for your support!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** Okie…

At supper, people were unusually quiet; it could be the odd combination of emotions that filled the dining hall. Hitomi and Van couldn't stop smiling at each other nor could they stop throwing glances of love at each other, they were oblivious to what happened around them. Hikari and Merle whispered in hushed undertones to each other giggling every once and awhile. Amara ate silently; her eyes passive yet the green eyes seemed to take in the surrounding. Allen smiled down at his plate and every once in awhile he would flick his long locks of gold from his face. ((In a girly way, might I add…)) Millerna who sat next to the conceited knight threw nervous glances in Allen's direction frowning ever so slightly. Cladera on the other hand seemed that her head was floating in the clouds; smiling sadistically.

Soon the long oak table was cleared of all the plates and replaced with crystal glasses that contained warm spiced apple cider. They were talking softly among themselves, quietly sipping their drinks.

Hitomi yawned ever so softly as she gently leaned her head against Van's strong shoulder and in reaction Van planted a kiss on her forehead. Millerna smiled at the couple a soft blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about being kissed by a loved one… perhaps Dryden, she looked at Allen who was glaring so hard that it could burn a hole in the wall and maybe even the wall after that. Millerna elbowed Allen painfully in the side, throwing him 'don't-even-think-about-it' glares. Allen only scowled as he flicked his hair and drained the rest of his cider. His chair scraped rudely against the floor as Allen rose from his seat, his eyes blazing.

"Excuse me Hitomi… and _Van_…" Allen said his last word dripped with disgust although neither Van nor Hitomi seemed to notice in their oblivious state. Van snapped his head up, surprised.

"Oh… um… sure… good night Allen…" Van responded he had a goofy little smile plastered on his face.

"Good night Allen." Hitomi said softly, her green eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room. Allen looked at those eyes longingly before turning and storming out of the huge double doors.

"Soon…" A voice echoed in Allen's head. "Soon…"

Hitomi yawned as she shut the door quietly behind her; she had finally put Hikari to sleep along with Merle. They had requested their own room, since supposedly Van and herself muttered 'sweet, lovey-dovey' words during sleep, as Merle put it. Hitomi silently walked the dimly lit corridors as she made her way back to her and Van's room. She sighed happily.

"A beautiful young woman walking these dark hallways at night isn't such a good idea." A voice drifted toward Hitomi as she snapped her head around to find a man whose blonde hair was incredulously long, making him look more like a girl than he already did. He had a royal blue robe half thrown over his bare shoulders. Hitomi looked at him, trying her best not to laugh at how stupid the knight looked.

"Good evening Hitomi…" Allen said silkily.

"Allen." Hitomi said her tone emotionless.

"Why are you up so late at night?" Allen inquired flicking his hair over his shoulder, Hitomi looked away in disgust.

"I was thirsty…" Hitomi lied.

"And Van let the lady go to get a drink by herself this late at night?? Why couldn't he be a man and get it for himself??" Allen responded.

"It's really none of your business Allen…" Hitomi replied hotly as she turned to leave.

"Oh… but I'm making it my business…" Allen grabbed her wrist tightly and Hitomi snapped her head to look at Allen with flaming green eyes.

"Please don't make it your business." Hitomi snatched her arm back. "If you can excuse me I'm tired…"

"Allen looked at Hitomi with eyes that blazed with determination. "I will not excuse you Hitomi… tell me…"

"What?!" Hitomi snapped, her temper was growing unbelievably thin.

"That you still love me…" Allen said dangerously.

"What? Allen get over it! Are you crazy?!" Hitomi flared. "My heart never belonged to you… and it never will… I'm sorry but I love Van with all my heart." She said softly as she placed her hand over her heart.

Allen's eyes flared as he grabbed both of Hitomi's wrists as he forcefully kissed her before replying softly.

"No… you're wrong… you belong to me Hitomi… you always will… tell me… you love me… I only want you lips against mine and no one else's…"

"Get off of me Allen!" Hitomi shouted as she struggled against Allen's strong grip. "Let go!"

"Kiss me Hitomi…"

"I'd rather die!"

Allen looked at Hitomi. "You would??" He tightened his grip on Hitomi's wrist as she gasped out in pain. Tears filled her emerald eyes as she looked at Allen in sorrow.

"I thought you were my friend… you should understand…"

"No… I don't understand!! I don't understand why you would love that poor excuse of a king over me!" Allen shouted as he firmly pressed his lips against Hitomi's cherry lips again. Hitomi's green eyes widened as tears spilled over, she struggled against the iron grip that Allen held on her to no prevail. She turned her head breaking the kiss as she gasped for breath.

"You… YOU FREAKIN' PIECE OF DENTED ARMOR!! LET ME GO!!!" Hitomi shouted.

"Not until you tell me that you love me!!" Allen pushed her aggressively against the stone wall and Hitomi gasped out in pain.

Then there was a red blur as golden locks of hair flew into the air and landed on the cold stone floor.

"You bastard!"

YAY!!! Finished with Chapter 10!!! - YAY!!! - YAY!!! I'm terribly sorry if this chapter was short… you see I had to leave a cliffhanger… it was too tempting… HE he he… I'm sure all of you already know who the mystery person is so… no worries!!! As you see there shall be so much Allen bashing… heh heh heh… Allen should die!!! And he probably will… and there will be no mourning over him because no one will care!!!! HA HA HA HA!!! SUFFER ALLEN SUFFER!!!! ::maniacal laughter fills the room and you see people slowly backing away from the crazy mentally-impaired girl:: ((I'm terribly sorry Allen fans… I just hate him… I hate him with a passion…)) probably more than the evil lady… which isn't all that surprising… but anyways… I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!

**Disclaimer:** It pains me greatly to say this… but ::sigh:: I do NOT own Escaflowne… ::cries::

**Tsubasa:** Grr…. I hate Allen… GRR!!!! ::Hits Allen over the head with a baseball bat::

**Allen:** What did I do?!!?

**Tsubasa:** You were born that's what!!

**Allen:** That hurt… both emotionally and physically…

**Tsubasa:** GOOD!!!

**Allen:** How cruel…

**Van:** …

**Van (the real one…):** ::smirk::

**Hitomi: **::snuggle::

Hmm… I have an idea!! I think after the whole story is finished ((don't know when that'll be…)) I'll add a bonus chapter… like a cast party or something with everyone… ((Most likely some OOC-ness… you might see Cladera doing the limbo or something…)) but there shall definitely be a lot of funniness ((?)) but yeah… you people probably have to remind me because I will most likely forget… being me… it's not surprising… so yeah… see you next chapter!! Please Review!!!


	11. Amber Eyes

Angel's Flight

Chapter 11 – Amber Eyes

YAY!!! We're back for another chapter!!! CHAPTER 11!!! YAY!!! ::cheers:: Well… - hello everyone!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! THEY WERE VERY MUCH APPRIECIATED!!!! ARIGATO!!!! I'm terribly sorry about what happened between Allen and Hitomi… but it'll get better, trust me!! heh heh… On the topic about Allen hating… exactly how could Hitomi actually think she loved that idiot?? I mean… eww….((maybe she was brain washed…)) Especially when Allen got wounded or whatever ((because he's the worst guymelef pilot ever!!!)) actually trying to save Hitomi…. Hitomi went all googoo-gaagaa over him and everything… it was gross!!! I was like… no!!! Hitomi don't feel sorry for that jerk… go to Van… VAN!!! T-T I came close to hitting the tv… poor Van… should've crushed Allen when he had the chance… ::shivers:: that… that ugly long hair!!! . ok.. well I'll stop my ranting now… on to the reviews!! Sorry for the hold-up!!!! Enjoy the chapter!!

Bobo-32: Sorry… on the centered on Allen thing but I had to show you how bad that evil… he-she was… don't worry Van X Hitomi fluff shall be coming your way!!!

Hearts of Eternity: Hitomi's savior??? ::smiles evilly:: you'll find out… - heh heh… who else wears red?? ::thinks for a second to think if anyone else wears red:: As for Allen's hair… it is now the length it should be… well should be shorter but I'll deal with it later… and no worries Hitomi will be fine… I think I'll make her slap Allen in the near future… I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!!! - Thank you for the review!!

Iceboltmage: Thank you for the review!! And I'm so happy you enjoyed Chapter 10!!! - YAY!!! ::jumps happily around the room::

Lady Blade WarAngel: He he he… Cliffhangers are cool…. Well sometimes but they do get annoying too… And no worries Van shall beat the crap of out Allen… heh heh… soon

Inda: Family Jewels?? I don't really get it… ::thinks hard and sighes:: T-T I'm just not good at this… well thank you for reading my fic!!

Keiko Matsumori: Yes… Allen should die… and he will sooner or later…. D Thank you for the review!!

ChibiHitomi: No worries a review is never late!!! - Escaflowne movie rocked!!! Though I do prefer Van in his red shirt … though being half-naked wasn't that bad… LOL just kidding… but wasn't it good??? Besides portraying him somewhat like a barbarian?? ::sigh:: I did like Hitomi's uniform better in the movie… And yes…. ALLEN BASHING shall commence and continue!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! So sorry I had Allen kiss Hitomi but how else will Van get to kick his girly butt?? LOL .. And all the goofy smiles Van has in this story are dedicated to you!! Glad you liked my story!! - Thank you for the review!!!

**Tsubasa:** Chapter 11!!! YAY!!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** Indeed…

"_You… YOU FREAKIN' PIECE OF DENTED ARMOR!! LET ME GO!!!" Hitomi shouted._

"_Not until you tell me that you love me!!" Allen pushed her aggressively against the stone wall and Hitomi gasped out in pain. _

_Then there was a red blur as golden locks of hair flew into the air and landed on the cold stone floor._

"_You bastard!"_

Van stood behind the knight his sword drawn and before him on the floor there were blonde strands of hair scattered all over the stone floor. Van's amber eyes blazed with anger like he was ready to decapitate the knight.

"You bastard… take your filthy hands off Hitomi before I shave you bald!" He hissed furiously. Allen looked at the floor where his hair had fallen and he shakily brought up a hand to touch the ends of his hair and his eyes widened in shock. There his luscious locks of golden hair were uneven like they were cruelly chopped off in which they had been. One side of his hair was the original length while the other side was much shorter than its other side. He turned his eyes to Van who stood smirking.

"You… you…" he stuttered.

"That's right, now let go of Hitomi before I cut off the remainder of your disgusting hair…" Van said trying to keep his voice in check. Allen glared at him before gripping a handful of Hitomi's hair and Hitomi gasped out in pain as he yanked it and threw the seer into the king's arms. Van dropped his sword in surprise as he caught Hitomi in his arms who was breathing heavily. Van clenched his teeth as he glared at Allen; he gripped his sword so tight that his knuckles showed white.

"Take the witch… but remember Hitomi will be mine… her heart shall belong to me… sooner of later…"

"You come close to Hitomi even as much as touch her and I will have the pleasure of killing you…" Van hissed as his grip on Hitomi tightened in anger as he looked down at her serene face meeting with worry filled green eyes.

"You can't protect her forever you know…" Allen whispered sadistically.

"I can… and I will…" Van's eyes narrowed as they blazed with determination. He felt like killing the conceited knight right then and there if Hitomi wasn't in his arms, she looked pale… too pale to be good for her health. He glared at the knight wanting to put his hands around his little neck and wring it and pull out all of his golden hair.

Allen only flicked his now cut short hair which didn't quite have the same effect and stalked away. Van glared at him while he walked probably wishing he had laser beams in his eyes to burn holes in Allen stomach… but sadly the gods never gave you what you wanted well maybe sometimes they did as he looked down at his green-eyed angel and smiled gently before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I'll never leave you alone again Hitomi…" He whispered softly and Hitomi's eyes gently fluttered open as she gazed up at her amber-eyed savior with loving eyes and she brought up all the strength she could muster at the moment to reach up and kiss Van passionately on the lips. Van smiled through the kiss and leaned down to deepen it. When they stopped and gasped for air Van whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath gently ruffling her golden brown tresses.

"I'll protect you always…"

"I know you will… my amber-eyed guardian angel…" Hitomi whispered back softly closing her eyes and smiling gently, Van smiled at what Hitomi had called him… _her angel…_

Hitomi's emerald eyes gently fluttered open, the morning light filled the chamber that she was sharing with Van. She felt something warm and muscular underneath her and a strong arm around her waist as she turned her head to find her staring into amber eyes. Her head was pillowed on her naked chest and she blushed before trying to sit up only to be pulled down back against Van. She smiled as she wrapped arms around his neck and kissing him gently. Van smiled one of his breath-taking smiles before slightly frowning.

"I'm so sorry about last night Hitomi-" Van started before Hitomi's sweet soft voice intervened.

"Don't be sorry… it wasn't your fault…" Hitomi whispered against his chest.

"No… it was my fault I let you stay with Hikari… I should've stayed with you…"

"Oh Van… it's not your fault who knew that Allen would even be awake… please don't give it another thought…" Hitomi said quietly and before Van could even respond she pressed her lips against his. She drew her arms back and placed them gently on his chest before she pushed herself up and looked Van in the eyes and smiled warmly.

"Good morning angel…" She smiled happily her eyes warming up.

"Good morning" Van replied happily, it seemed that Hitomi's smiled brightened everything up. He looked as Hitomi rose from the bed and drew aside the silken emerald drapes that hung by the bed; she had such natural grace he could gaze at her forever and never be bored. He must've gazed too long for Hitomi looked at him and her eyes twinkled with mischief. She leaned back gently on his chest and smiled.

"How long are you going to stare Van??" She smiled before she placed another kiss on his forehead and in a flurry of movement she stepped into the changing room. Van gazed after her amusement played over his face before he too rose and slipped his red shirt over his head. And a moment later Hitomi appeared with a shimmering sleeveless blue dress that touched the floor but allowed freedom of movement, since last time she had to rip her dress in order to move. This on had a part to the side so it was easier to walk and could easily be adjusted to not pool on the ground. She smiled at Van warmly.

"Fit for a queen…"Van smiled back as he looked at her affectionately, but soon his sincere smile bore a frown as he gently raised Hitomi hands and surveyed the florid bruises that covered both of Hitomi's wrists. Van's anger immediately surfaced as he looked with anger at the bruises Allen's finders had created. Hitomi looked worriedly at her lover at last she opened her mouth to try and reason with the angry king.

"Van… don't worry… it doesn't hurt…" Hitomi lied.

"I'll kill that bastard…" Van stared toward the door but was stopped when Hitomi put her arms around the young king.

"Please don't Van... let's not have any more trouble…" She pleaded with her warm emerald eyes. Her honey brown hair seemed a bit longer than it was before. Her mouth was still generous always ready to break into a smile. Van took in all her features with a sigh before he turned and brought Hitomi into an embrace. Van hesitated before he spoke until he heard Hitomi sigh

"Okay… I won't…" Van sighed again before he broke free from the hug to gently kneel down to examine Hitomi's bruised wrists. His amber eyes darkened with anger but he held it within him. Hitomi sensed the anger from him as she kneeled next to the king and smiled reassuringly, gently taking back her arm.

"Don't worry Van, it doesn't hurt or anything… you don't have to worry… I'll put some salve on it and it'll be better before you know it." Hitomi smiled warmly before she gently pulled silken blue gloves to cover the bruises. She looked into Van's eyes before tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his lips and running out the door.

"Come on Van!! We'll be late for breakfast… and thus we'll starve everybody… since they always wait for you to take the first bite!!!" Hitomi shouted from the hallway, laughing. Van only smiled and shook his head before running out to join her.

Breakfast was filled with chatter, Hitomi smiled warmly as she quietly ate her food while in a conversation between Van and Hikari. Millerna seemed rather shocked at Allen's new hair do.

"Allen what happened to you hair?! I never thought you would ever cut you hair. You would hardly even let me touch it! You did such a poor job at cutting it too!! Let me fix it up after breakfast!" Millerna exclaimed as she examined the poorly cut blonde hair between her fingers. The once luscious long hair was now about shoulder length; it looked as if Allen has tried to level his hair out and did a very bad job at it. He may have a skill with swords but he definitely showed no skill at using scissors. Allen only scowled before he turned to Van glaring. Van only smirked back. Allen tentatively ran his hand through his hair, it was lighter and he deepened his frown, turning to glare at where Lady Cladera usually sat but today she was missing. He frowned deeply before he turned to glare at his plate like it would suddenly come to life and hurt everyone in the premises.

Piercing scarlet eyes gazed out from one of the castle windows noting at how the snow was slowly disappearing and the days were getting warmer. Spring was approaching and teeth clenched in revulsion. Fangs bit into wine rose lips slowly drawing blood only to be licked away. Black locks of hair whipped around the shadowy figure in a nonexistent wind.

"I loathe spring… too much life for my enjoyment… spring is much too bright… I need darkness… a darkness that shall consume everything…" A silky voice emanated off the walls of the dimmed room, followed by coughing and the figure hunched over in pain only comforted by the shadows that danced on the walls casting eerie red hues upon the walls.

"I must act soon… there is not much time left until this form dissipates… I cannot hold this up much longer… before I need to…" There was a gentle coughing and labored breathing. There was a sigh before a door gently creaked shut and footsteps died off into the distance. The single candle that was suspended in midair lingered for a second longer before the flame fizzed out leaving the room in absolute darkness, except for the few rays of sunlight the escaped the heavy velvet drapes; there was a gentle thump where the candle fell to the floor.

YAY!!!! Chapter 11!!! FINISHED!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! How did you like it?? I hope there was enough action… but I'm sure all the chapters after this will have a lot of action… I think… the way it's playing out in my head right now… there seems to be a lot of action… maybe some angst… fluff… and a lot of Allen bashing!!! Well… not much Allen bashing in this chapter…. but… no worries… ::imagines Allen with short hair and stifles laughter:: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! XD heh heh… Allen… short hair… ::stifles laughter:: Well please review!!! - and see you next chapter!!! I should be updating Black Dragon chapter 2: Chains… soon… maybe today… so please read that one too!!! see you in Chapter 12!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne… I need to make that clear… because if I did… then Allen would've died!!! ((Sorry Allen fans… terribly sorry!!!! . sumimasen!))

**Tsubasa:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter… please review!!!

**Van:** …

**Tsubasa:** Happy New Year!!!


	12. Clear Heavens

Angel's Flight

Chapter 12 – Clear Heavens

HELLO EVERYONE! D I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THIS ULTRA LATE UPDATE! … I've been having my school finals and my High School Exit Exams and boy are they tiring! Staying in the same class for two hours! Especially Algebra II and Spanish II… it's just crazy… :sigh: And then, after all that… I tried finishing up this chapter… but my Microsoft Word went haywire… and I freaked out because It wouldn't open…. Exasperated and the lesson learned today is…. HAVE A BACKUP…. but then after that… I suffered a major writer's block…. sigh Ahh…. Well Thank you all very much for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Wait one more thing… I think I'll do review responses after the chapter… that way you can get to the chapter faster! Yay! So let's begin!

**Tsubasa: ** YAY! Chapter 12! Sorry it's so late… but YAY! XD

**Van:** …

Spring came in a flurry of colors, the snow had melted and everywhere was covered in flowers of different sorts. Some of that Hitomi knew of and some which she had never come across on Earth. She often took morning strolls with Van planning their wedding day that was to happen in a couple of weeks when spring was in full bloom.

Many mornings were also spent discussing the dresses the bride and her court would wear. Hitomi had chosen Millerna and Merle as her Maids of honor, the cat girl Lina that Merle had found would make a dazzling bride's maid, and little Hikari would be the flower girl. Hitomi had chosen a sparkling silver-pastel green for her dress; an antique lace, which was layers upon layers of a fine web like silver lace followed by a final layer of silverish green silk, that pooled on the ground and shifted like water every time Hitomi moved. And Hitomi also had a beautiful circlet that was created from the finest silver craftsman in Fanelia, and to cover her head was a silverish web like veil. Millerna and Merle had decided upon a gorgeous pastel emerald that bought out the colors of spring. Their dress pooled gently at the floor, followed by a tail of emerald colored lace. Lina decided on a aqua green dress shot through with strands of shimmering silver along with a shawl of the same material. Lastly, after much thought Hikari decided upon a beautiful light jade and silver dress, that followed in the same fashion as her mother's with the exception of a trailing scarf she was to wear on her waist that would trail on the ground behind her.

The ceremony was to be held in the plaza that stood before the Fanelian palace, the same place where Van had been crowned. A silver carpet lined with jade lace had been laid out that trailed from the plaza down its stone steps to the street. Silver and green banners flew in the air in celebration. And beautiful flowers of every sort filled the city with their sweet fragrance. Everyone from all of Fanelia had shown up for the event, along with many of the nobles from all over Gaea. The Fanelian colors of green and silver lit up the streets.

Hitomi peeked out of the curtain, as she stood in awe at what she saw. The citizens of Fanelia lined up along the streets and there were silver petals flying through the air. The carpet was laid out through the city where the bride would travel and then trailed up the steps where there were guards and their guymelefs in a saluting position. And located in the plaza were the nobles and priests along with… Van.

"That's a long way to go…" Hitomi whispered weakly, it seemed that her knees would collapse beneath her. She let out a sigh as she nervously patted her hair. This was the day she had been waiting for, and now that it had come she felt like she was going to faint. Millerna threw a worried glance in her direction and smiled.

"Oh, you're getting those pre-wedding butterflies!" Millerna cried out as she patted her friend on the back reassuringly. Her violet eyes flashed with anticipation, as she drew aside the silken drapes and glanced outside. Her eyes opened wide in shock

"Wow… Fanelia brings out way more enthusiasm than Asturia can ever muster." Hitomi smiled gently at that. And then suddenly there was a ring from the bells signaling that it was time to begin.

Three carriages drawn by creatures that resembled horse yet dragons pulled aside the little tent in which the bride was waiting. The first two carriages were roof-less for the bride's maid and the second for the maids of honor. The last carriage had a covering of a soft silken material that served as veil to cover the bride. Lina deftly got into the first carriage, while Merle and Millerna hustled into the second. Hikari looked at her mother for a second longer before both she too, got into the second carriage. Then Hitomi stepped into the last carriage that was also the most decorated. Its doors were adorned with flowers and ribbons. While the creatures manes were braided with ribbons. The carriage lurched forward toward the destination at the bottom of the steps that led to the plaza.

The first carriage came to a slow halt as Lina slowly emerged from it, and began the ascent up to the plaza, Millerna and Merle followed suit. Hikari looked at the steps as she slowly got out a few seconds behind and her amber eyes sparkled merrily, she looked over to her mother and pulled the veil over her mother's green eyes.

"Good luck, ka-chan." Hikari smiled, as she too began the ascent up the stone steps.

Hitomi looked after her daughter with simple affection, she lingered in the carriage a while longer before she stepped out to greet the golden sun, that played a gentle halo around her. She took a deep breath before she looked up toward the plaza, a smile lightened her face. The sun shone on her porcelain skin, and the wind gently caressed the honey colored tresses. She placed one foot in front of the other, as she began the long ascent toward her dream.

From the corner of her eyes, Hitomi caught the longing gaze of the knight of Caeli. His blue eyes focused solely on her. His now cropped hair was tied at the nape of his neck. Hitomi then averted her gaze to the person that was standing just a few feet away from her. A smile curved on her rose lips and she lowered her head as she strode up next to Van.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As the priest muttered the words of matrimony, both Hitomi and Van stole glances at each other. Van smiled as Hitomi blushed gently.

"…and you may now kiss the bride…" Van caught that phrase as he lifted Hitomi of her feet and swung her in three complete circles before placing a kiss on her rosy lips. Hitomi's eye closed as she leaned into it. She opened her emerald eyes to meet amber ones, and she smiled broadly. She kissed her love again, and the crowd roared. Their lips parted and the couple smiled, as Hikari and Merle jumped around in joy, careful to not soil their dresses. Hitomi smiled as she looked up into the sky and she closed her eyes gently and took a deep breath as she thought. _Now the reception…_ she looked over at Van and slipped her hand into his and she squeezed it tight, as both she and Van walked down toward the carriage. The citizens of Fanelia threw little gifts at the newly wed couple… simple gifts of appreciation like bundles of fragrant flowers and little strips of paper with words of encouragement for the future. Hitomi and Van slowly got into the carriage as it took them toward the palace which was beautifully decorated; the receiving hall had been transformed into a magnificent ballroom for the reception.

Yay! Finally I'm finished with this chapter! Heh heh… this one took me quite a while to write… had a major writer's block on what to put in this chapter… I didn't know how Gaea weddings are supposed to be like… I planned on making it like the Asturian wedding… the one where Millerna wed Dryden but then they went by water and it was the city by the sea… so I thought that Fanelia needed a little tradition of their own… you know something unique… well this isn't very unique… but I tried.. I wanted them riding in on dragons… but then I re-thought about it… first of all dragons aren't domesticated… and then people would be terrified… so I thought better of it and I settled on this… not very unique though… ((so the lesson is…. Never hire me as your wedding planner…. XD)) And I was never good at writing about weddings and describing all this stuff…. :sigh: and next chapter is the reception… I promise you though… next chapter… things will start to brew up… heh heh… and I'll try to post it as soon as possible… especially after my super late post for this chapter… so, I will try my best to finish up the next chapter… alright… now… enough of my babbling… and on with the reviews! Once again … thank you so much for you reviews… and I'm so sorry that this took sooooooo long to be put out… I blame school…. Evil… evil school… :glares: ok…ok…. Reviews! ;;

Inda:  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! And all your support it

It means so much to me… thanks!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thank you so much! and I bow down to you awesome writing

Writing skills D

Bobo-32: I'm glad you liked it! I found great pleasure in cropping Allen's girly hair…

unbelievably short…

Chibihitomi: You rock my socks in every way possible! You can do Dilandu? Dude… you rock even more! xD well…I have to study for my finals … so…. I'm terribly sorry for this short response! thanks for you support! well…I have to study for my finals … so…. I'm terribly sorry for this short response! thanks for you support!

Hearts of Eternity:  yea… I wished candles floated too… and I figured that hair chopping would be punishment enough for Allen… I mean for now… :snicker snicker: black eye...I wanted to do… but… I mean… his hair! Maybe in the future… and as for the evil lady… you shall soon find out… heh heh…

Redroses: I'm glad you like my story sorry for this super late update…

Random Girl: I still need to find out where to take it… heh heh…. So… yea… thanks for the review!

Once again… thank you everyone for your awesome reviews and thanks for barring with me… once school is over … :cough:TWO WEEKS:cough: I should be able to update more! Thanks everyone! Sayonara!

Allen: My poor… poor hair…..

Tsubasa: Yes… you poor child….

sorry that was random….


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

Angel's Flight

Chapter 13 – The Calm before the Storm

Okay… I tried to get this up as soon as possible… so don't kill me: Dodges tomatoes: I know … I know :glances at watch: like three months later… I'm terribly, terribly sorry…**ok this is an edited version with the reviews replies added in**! Now without further ado let this much delayed chapter continue! yes… sounds so dramatic.

Tsubasa:TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!

Van: …

* * *

Hitomi was hot… extremely hot… her dress was getting buggy and she wanted so much as to just slip away into the comfort of her room … but it was her reception… you don't run from your own wedding reception. She shook her head a couple of times to release her mind of the thoughts that flooded her. She turned to face the window that gazed into the garden, lit up by tiny lights and what seemed like fairies. Her green eyes seemed to illuminate against the window pane as she glanced at the ballroom dancers that seemed to reflect off the window. She sighed softly as she looked down at her feet where soft white dress slippers covered her tiny toes.

_Why wasn't I born with the gifted ability to dance?_ She asked herself clearly exasperated. She must've stepped on Van's toes about a few dozen times she thought trying to remember the exact number of times she caught Van wincing in pain. She sighed again as she looked downcast almost as if a lone rain cloud hovering above her head.

"Why the miserable face, Hitomi?" A soft voice drifted to her eyes, she whipped her head around only to see her veil whip Van across the face. Her gloved hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh… Van, I'm so sorry... you see I was so excited that…" her voice died down as she saw Van start to laugh, and for no reason at all she joined in as they tried to muffle their laughter together from the weary eyes of the guests.

After the laughing fit and when Van had sobered up he glanced at Hitomi as if trying to read her mind. Hitomi seemed to shy away from Van's searching gaze as if she couldn't meet his amber eyes. Finally she glanced at him and mustering all her strength she said.

"What is it Van? Take a picture it might last longer…" She smiled jestingly, know Van might not even know what a picture is moreover a camera. But when Van didn't smile back, her smile faded as she looked into his eyes and asked softly.

"What is it?"

"What was with the sad face a while ago?" He asked her in as soft a tone, her auburn eyes glancing across her face as if her thoughts were written clearly in black ink upon her face. Hitomi bowed her head slightly glancing at her feet which were hidden beneath her dress, suddenly realizing she sulked over such a stupid idea.

"No… I can't tell you… its so retarded sounding…" She whispered finding herself twisting a part of her dress in between her fingers. She looked up almost apologetically into Van's face, but Van only smiled evilly as he poked Hitomi in the side softly, and Hitomi letting out a small 'eep' her eyes darted to Van's eyes almost fearful.

"Tell me…" Van whispered as he leaned in toward Hitomi's face, whispering… "Come on Hitomi…" His eyes flashed dangerously as he tickled Hitomi's side. Hitomi doubled over in laughter as she tried to keep from screaming 'stop it!' but as the tickling continued she felt as she could no longer hold it in.

"Stop it Van! Hahahaha… Van… stop…" She laughed, her eyes watering and oblivious to all the people staring at the couple. Whispering between themselves, some smiling at them, and some were scowling with sour faces, for example the young knight who had been waltzing with a princess from some country. He glared at Van, then again he glared at Hitomi too.

"Ok… Van…ok… I'll tell you… hahaha…" finally the tickling stopped as Hitomi tried to gather her breath. Looking up to see the eyes of all her guests looking at her, she turned ever so red as she waved stupidly at them.

"Umm… hi there…" She smiled foolishly, before turning around to give Van a glare who was whistling and seemed to find interest in looking at all the windows.

"Van!" Hitomi hissed trying to look angry but couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face.

"Oh… Hitomi! Are you going to tell me now?" He glanced down smiling. "Or would you like another tickle fest?"

"Don't you dare…" Hitomi looked at him threateningly.

"Then tell me Hitomi…" He looked at her, his smile fading into seriousness. Hitomi sighed softly glancing up at Van.

"Do I have too?" She asked only to meet Van's eyes and sigh again. "Fine… fine… this is going to sound so stupid." She mumbled taking in a deep breath.

"Iwassadbecauseiwasahorribledancerandisteppedonyoufeetsomanytimesiknowthey'llprobablybeswollewtomorrowi'msosorryvan!" She released her breath and smiled up at Van's confused face. "There…told you…"

"Come again?" Van asked in his cute confused tone, his eyebrow slightly raised in confusion. Hitomi sighed and shook her head.

"Too bad Van…" She jested poking him in the elbow and winking. "You told me to tell you but you didn't say what kind of speed to tell you in." She smiled.

Van looked at her and gave her the genuine puppy face, Hitomi looked at him and she closed her eyes trying to resist the temptation, but finally… she snapped…

"FINE! Ugh… Van… really now…" She looked up in time to see Van's face light up. "Okay… so you see I was sad because I'm a horrible dancer, I must've stepped on your poor feet a kajillion times and they must be swollen by now…I'm so sorry…" She huffed avoiding his face. Van only smiled as he grasped Hitomi's face gently turning her to face him.

"That's a stupid excuse to be sad…" He smiled gently and before Hitomi could contradict he brought her into a kiss. Hitomi's eyes widened before closing.

"Now…now… we all know you're lovers but please keep it to a minimum in public yes? I think we've seen enough fluff for today. Yes?" A cool voice drifted down to the couple, as Van and Hitomi snapped their faces up and looked to see where the voice originated from along with 100 other faces.

"Up here your highness…" Lady Cladera spoke as a couple hundred heads turned to look at her. Something immediately seemed wrong, her once beautiful pale face seemed ashen, and her luscious black hair seemed brittle and dry. Dark circles had appeared beneath her scarlet eyes and she seemed tired yet restless. Yet a evil smile crept upon her face. Van's amber eyes narrowed as he gripped Hitomi around the waist putting her behind him.

"Now, now you majesty so possessive, there is no need to worry, yet..." She let out a ring of laughter that filled the ballroom. People glanced at each other nervously as this laughter continued, nervously shifting their feet.

"You see your highness… I need the seer. I am made of darkness and winter; I cannot thrive in warmth or bathe in sunlight like the rest of you. I wither in the sun; my weakness is the sunlight, as you see the effects of spring are already beginning to alter me. Soon all I will be is a spirit drifting and longing for winter so I may return to my body once more. To live one season out of the year is quite pathetic, as strong of a sorceress I am; I have found no spell, no incantation, and no potion to cure this curse of mine. However, there is a power much greater than mine that can change all this. That seer's power is so strong I will be able to make myself immortal. I've felt that power that winter day she fell to Gaia. There is no mistake in her powers." Her scarlet eyes darted to Hitomi, who whimpered under her gaze.

"Hand the seer over and no one shall be hurt, your majesty… you do care for your people's safety don't you? You are the king…" She laughed, a laugh that made hairs rise and chills speed up the spines of the guests. Van's eyes narrowed, as his hand gripped her sword. Scarlet eyes surveyed him, before twinkling in victory.

"That won't do your majesty… I can kill this whole room of people before you can draw that flimsy sword of yours…" Her eyes did not drift to the blade, but still set solely about Hitomi.

"What is your choice?" She sneered.

"Leave them alone and I will go…" Hitomi said in a mere whisper, trying to stand strong.

"That's a good girl…"

"Hitomi you can't…" He turned to stop Hitomi from walking forward. Only to be stopped by a dagger flashing before him.

"Don't interfere…" A harsh yet soft tone spoke out. Van looked to his side and to his disbelief, Hikari was at his side holding a dagger to him, and another dagger was in her other hand.

* * *

yup! Cliffy! I'm so sorry but I had too, well I hope this one was long enough to quench your thirsts ) the tickling part and everything was actually a real thing that happened to me… and I figured it be a cute scene for Hitomi and Van before the evil woman made her appearance.. yup yup… although I did embellish upon it… ;; sorry for the short chapter last time, and sorry for the late update. REVIEW REPLIES! ;; until then…. Sayonara D 

**Inda:** yea I know… chapter 12 was kinda short huh? It was kinda of just a filler I suppose... still unsure…

**Macky:** Glad you enjoyed it! Although it did not totally perform up to my standards… ;;

**ChibiHitomi:** I'm so glad I'm helping to sustain your life however, I'm doing quite a bad job… ;; And I think Hikari is totally cute too… P but after this chapter she's being quite 'grrr' not so cute anymore huh? ;; Green and silver rock! P especially silver… not so much green because it's my school color… ugh…hahaha

**Cev:** Yes I'm a stickler for fluffyness… hahaha and I thank you for your advice ) I shall keep it in mind… I'm just giving them a little time before all the 'grr' stuff appears and the fluffyness is going to go… /

**Lady Blade WarAngel:** I think you writing is coming along very nicely… all it need is a little touch-ups… after all that's how all writing started out and trust me your first writing was so much better than mine… ;;

**Tai-dye:** yes… Allen is freaky and deserves to die… although I do want to mess around with him a little more…:cackles evilly: yes and school must die along with him… xD as for the two girls… one is the witch and one is the prophet.

**SugarPlumFairy:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**SilentAngel:** :dodges tomatoes: SORRY! So terribly sorry! ahhh… xD

Anywhos… being school is around the corner… I'm working desperately to have chapter 14 up before school starts and AB classes drag me to hell.. so… hope to see you soon!

-Tsubasa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne or any of their characters… with the exception of Hikari, Amara, and Cladera…

Tsubasa: tat a for now… xP always wanted to do that…

Van: …


	14. Black Destiny

Angel's Flight

Chapter 14 – Black Destiny

AHHH! I'm so sorry for not updating, my internet connection has been severed all of summer and I'm very… deprived. Plus, AP classes are killing me… It's the slowest way of suicide ever… it's like suddenly they snatch away not only your social life… but your sleeping life… and fill yours days with nothing but homework… So terribly sorry for not being to update this any sooner… But it's here now! WHEEE

Tsubasa: AHHH! SORRY ONCE AGAIN!

Van: …..

"Hikari!" Hitomi shouted, dashing to her daughter, only to have a dagger pointed at her as well. She stopped in her steps, as tears of frustration and confusion threatened to overflow her emerald eyes. She turned to glare daggers at Cladera, her green eyes burning with hatred mingled with the deep anger.

"What did you do to her! Let her go!" Hitomi shouted as she clenched her hands into fists, all fear evaporated as anger fumed within her like a well-fed fire.

"Calm down, my seer… she is working for me… for now." She snickered. "Doesn't she just make the cutest villain ever?" Cladera taunted as she tossed back her ebony hair.

"If I go with you… you will release her from your grasp and leave everyone unharmed…" Hitomi said, making a demand out of it rather than a question.

"You're in no position to bargain… seer… but very well, since I'm feeling generous today…" The sorceress smoothly replied tracing her long fingers down her cheeks as she gave a smirk.

Hitomi took a step forward her eyes burning with determination and her maternal instincts of keeping her daughter safe. Van's eyes widened in fear as her called out to Hitomi, the fear in his voice was easy to read.

"Hitomi!" He shouted in desperation as he struggled with himself, whether he should run after Hitomi or Hikari. He turned to Hikari, his amber eyes darting from his child to his loved one, his eyes holding a newfound fear. "Hikari… snap out of it… why are you doing this?"

Hikari only turned her equally amber eyes to blankly stare at the figure that was her father, she adverted her eyes to the floor as she replied emotionlessly.

"Because my mistress wills it so…" Van gritted his teeth and tore his gaze away from his daughter turning to glance at Hitomi again, who looked at him solemnly in the eye before a soft smile graced her soft lips. Hitomi stepped up to Van and placing her fingers gently on his lips she let out a whisper so soft any other person would've thought of it as a sigh. "I love you…"

"Don't worry… I'll be fine… look after Hikari okay… I'll be back soon" She murmured softly under her breath, planting a final kiss upon Van's check before drawing back and walked toward the sorceress, keeping her head up high. Perhaps Van's eyes were fooling him from the tears that bordered on his eyes, but he could've sworn he saw a deep black mist swirl around his wife. He looked at her in desperation before glancing back at Hikari whose usually bright, vibrant eyes were as dull as ever, the clouds of darkness looming in her eyes. She stared straight at no one in particular as if her mind was completely somewhere else; however she held her daggers firmly in her hand giving Van no chance to get anywhere.

Hitomi neared the black sorceress with an unusual calm about her; the dimly lit room gave Hitomi an almost ghostly yet beautiful complexion as she drew closer. Van clenched his teeth as he dugs his nails into his palms.

Pale, ashen hands laid themselves on Hitomi's cheek. Hitomi shivered slightly from the chill she felt within them as she closed her eyes and tried to summon all her power as to not let her tears seep out onto her cheeks.

_I have to be brave…_

Hitomi closed her eyes, not wanting to meet the eyes of her lover or the eyes of the sorceress, feeling that the deep-set crimson orbs would steal her soul away, and leaving her empty. Cladera smirked at her won prize, trailing her finger down Hitomi's arm, a line of pink formed from her nails, smiling as Hitomi winced in pain. The sorceress turned her luminous eyes towards Van, her features suddenly seemed healthier as if Hitomi's near presence already rejuvenated her tired appearance though the pallor still shone through her skin.

"My Majesty… it has been a pleasure to negotiate with you." She said, her words slipping like silk, and her melodiously devious voice echoed across the chamber. Her red eyes searched Van's pools of auburn before smiling as Van clenched his teeth in unspoken hatred.

"That's right, hate me Van Fanel…" Cladera murmured dangerously before clasping an arm around Hitomi's waist causing her to gasp in surprise.

'I believe we have stayed too long, I think I will take my leave now." The sorceress allotted a smile to flash across her face as she gave a deep bow, her black hair spilled over her shoulder like a curtain. Her grip on Hitomi had not loosened forcing Hitomi to come forward to an awkward bow as well.

"No!" Van called out, taking a step forward toward his lover only to feel the taste of steel in his flesh as he gasped, his eyes widening. He slowly turned his eyes to Hikari before looking to his waist where the dagger had penetrated, the tip of it danced with his blood. He heard Hitomi scream his name and a peal of laughter as her whirled about to look for the sorceress only to find that she had disappeared.

"HITOMI!" He called despairingly, ignoring the red rivulets that dripped onto the marble dance floor. When he did not hear her voice call his name back in return, he felt the stinging of tears, the light making the tears glimmer.

"Father…?" He heard a faint voice, looking down he saw his own eyes look up at him as Hikari swayed on her feet as if she had not walked in a long time. Fear was etched deeply within her as she dropped her daggers and slowly raised a hand to her father's wound. Daggers clanged on the marble floor, producing a harsh sound as everyone within in the ballroom had their eyes on the king. Van suddenly felt as if everything had crashed in ramparts around him, his eyes lacking the twinkle that they held only a few hours ago when he had taken Hitomi as his wife.

"Hikari…" Scooping up his daughter in his strong arms, he felt the tremble of her body, ignoring the pang of pain from his hip where the dagger had struck him. Heedless of the crowd that murmured before him, he swept out of the ballroom.

"We're terribly sorry for tonight's events…" The courtier shouted over the murmuring crowd as they tried to usher the guests out the door, since it seemed that the festivities were over. Being that the new bride was missing in action, the flower girl had been possessed, and the new husband had been wounded and about to snap anyone's head off. Millerna whisper to Merle concerned and on the verge of breaking into tears, while Allen leaned against the wall staring at were Cladera had been standing.

"You know all too well what to do." He murmured, pushing his bangs from his face.

"Hitomi…" Van whispered frantically as he sat on his bed, his hands clasped together. Beads of sweat danced upon his forehead in the light of the fire. He turned his gaze to Hikari who had cried herself to sleep after trying to apologize to Van a thousand times for wounding him, not knowing what had gone on in her mind. Then before wailing loudly for her mother, Van did not have the strength to tell his daughter that her mother had been snatched away while he stood idly by. He had refused all treatment to his wound and locked the doors to his bedroom and would've been pacing the room, had it not been for his leg.

"Hitomi…"

Again, I'm so terribly, terribly sorry for this late update… it's practically been a year… I give permission to fling your potatoes and tomatoes, I'm so sorry. Well, I'll try to update when I can, it's my senior year so who knows what craziness will ensue in my classes. But I'll try my best and thanks for everyone's support even though I've been unfaithful to this fanfic, I'M SORRY!

Disclaimer: I, Lavy (LavenderSakura) in no way own Escaflowne


End file.
